Melting the Snow Dragon
by brokenmusicangel96
Summary: Momo Hinamori is a Princess.Toshiro Hitsugaya is a shinigami,a warrior.Together, they travel across Soul Society to bring Momo to the King she has been arragned to marry. But when numerous beings try to kill her, Momo begins to wonder what her father never told her, why she's marrying this man-who she doesn't even know and why she is so important to this King.
1. Prologue

So...I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new one...but this idea popped into my head and I had to start a new story! :)

And finally...a HitsuHina fanfiction! :D

Hope you enjoy this little bit!

(it's supposed to be short btw)

Enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Snow started to fall down on the cold, wet ground. A flake landed on my cheek. I barely felt it; I was too cold.

I could barely see now, I couldn't even move.

I did feel something warm spread across my shoulder and torso. And I just heard her screams or pure terror. I moved my head and saw her, through blurry eyes, crying and leaning over my un-moving body. I wanted to tell her that I was fine. That I would be alright. But I couldn't. She screamed my name over and over again, telling me to wake up.

I tried to talk, but nothing came out. Did my lips even move?

Then she began screaming again, but not in terror, in pure anguish and outrage, and I could feel her being pulled away from me.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I turned my head to the side and watched her being dragged by a man.

She kept screaming my name and "no, don't take me."

Suddenly, my eyes glazed over and I couldn't see anything but black, and I didn't have to breathe. I didn't want to hold on anymore.

The last thing I heard was her screaming, "No, you can't leave me! No!"

I let go.


	2. Names on the Letter

Herro! :)

So...i hope that you guys will enjoy this new story! :D it's my first bleach fanfiction...so let;s see how it goes! It's rated M for chapters later on...and mostly because of language, gore, and well...ya know...lemons. But anyways...hope you enjoy! :)

Thanks so much for the great reviews! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One : Letter<em>**

**TPov**

"Oi! Hitsugaya! Lookie what I got here!" I heard Kurosaki cackle as he burst through the door, making it crack.

I wipped my head around and glared at him. "What the hell? I just got that fixed!" I yelled, and chucked a book at him.

It hit him square in the forehead. He whined and jutted out his bottom lip.

"Aww, Hitsugaya. That hurt." He complained as he rubbed his forehead, which was now reddening.

I laughed. "Serves you right."

There was a squeak that came from behind Kurosaki. I pushed him out of the way and looked around him.

There was a little puppy sitting on his butt, staring at me with big brown eyes.

What the...

"I know, I know, but how can you say no to that face?" Kurosaki said, picking up the puppy into his arms.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Easy," I started, looking Kurosaki in the eye, "Like this." I slammed the door in their face, leaving them locked outside.

I started to walk away when I heard Kurosaki's voice, sounding hurt.

"Aw, come on. It's just a dog."

"My point." I said, turning back to cleaning Hyourinmaru.

I heard a whine, but I wasn't sure if it was from the dog or Kurosaki.

"But what harm could it be to have a guard dog around? Oi, think about it, if someone wanted to attack, we wouldn't have to do nothing, Chester here could just eat 'em!" He announced, so sure of himself.

"Not gonna happen. Get it out - wait, you named it?" I twirled around and yanked open the door.

Kurosaki was just standing there, holding the puppy's face close to his, making his own brown eyes huge.

I furrowed my brow.

"How can you resist this little face?" He cooed in the most annoying voice I've ever heard. It was like he had a mouthsul of food and was trying to keep it all in.

"Why did you name it, Kurosaki?" I groaned, colsing my eyes in frustration. I resisted the urge to throw something at him again.

He just laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Haha, so we can keep him?" He asked, ignoring my question completely.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "Alright. Fine." I said, caving. Kurosaki hooted and did a dance with the dog in his arms. I opened the door wider to let him in. He gladly walked in. I closed the door behind him.

I held out my arm and hit him in the chest, (which I could finally reach without having to go on my tiptoes. Kind of.)

I looked at him, "One condition. If he bugs me in any way when I'm doing paperwork, he's got the boot. Got it?"

Kurosaki lifted one hand into a salute. "Yes sir!" Then he turned and started talking to the dog about how he was going to have his own special room.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

I was becoming such a softie.

* * *

><p><strong>MPov<strong>

"Princess. Princess? Your father wishes to see you." The maid said, knocking quietly at my door.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, pulling on my nightrobe. I sinched it up tightly before opening my door and heading downstairs.

I reached the sitting room, where my father was sitting lazily on a couch, next to my older brother, Kaien.

I sat down quietly on the couch situated across from them both. I folded my hands into my lap.

"Father, brother." I greeted them, looking down at my bare feet.

My father smiled at me. "My daughter, how beautiful you look today. How are you doing?"

I nodded, "Perfectly fine."

"That's wonderful, because, your brother and I have quite a bit to talk to you about."

I looked up at him, "About who will reign?"

Father looked at me, "Why, yes. How did you know?"

_Rukia told me. _

I shrugged my shoulders, "I took a guess."

Father nodded and looked from Kaien to me. His eyes settled on me.

"Momo, I have been discussing this with your brother, and your mother, and we have come to a conclusion, that if you do not marry the King of _Kage no Tochi_ (**_A/N Land of the Shadows_**) , then You will not fit to be Queen. And also..." He paused, placing his elbows on his knees.

I looked up at him meekly.

"If you do not marry him then he will declare war against our land, and most likely our entire empire." He told me.

I stared at him, my eyes were probably bugging out of the soquets.

No preasure or anything.

But before I could ask anything, Kaien spoke up.

"We have asked a group of warriors to come and take you to the King. They will arrive in the next couple of days. And you will be able to pick which one you would like to take you to the King." Kaien said, looking at me with sick and tired eyes.

I tried to smile at him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Y-you are not coming w-with me?" I asked, looking from Father to Kaien.

Kaien looked down at his hands but father looked sadly at me.

"No, dear. We must stay here and protect our land, our empire. We cannot go. But you...you must!" He said, taking my hand.

I looked at Kaien. "What are their names?"

Kaien looked at me strangely, but told me anyways.

"There are ten warriors for you to choose from." He picked up a scroll from beside the couch and rolled it open.

He read off the names,

"Raidon Ryuuchi, Saboru Ryota, Takahiro Kisaki, Teruo Uyeda, Tsutomu Yori, Daichi Yuudai, Shin Hideki, Hiro Katsu, Kyo Michi, and..."

He paused, reading the list one more time brfore continuing.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

><p>So! :) first chapter done! :D<p>

Sorry it's a little short but...its kinda the middle of the night and I'm really tired so...but I promise the next chapter will be _much_ longer! :)

PLease review! :D


	3. Greetings

Well, hello again! (:

This is... the second chapter? I think...I'm kinda tired right now soo...yuppers :)

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please review! :)

I do **not** own bleach ...or Toshiro.. :'(

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two : Greetings<strong>

**TPov**

"Hitsugaya! The King wishes to speak to you." The Hell butterfly informed me while I was attatching hyourinmaru to my back.

I nodded as it shooed away. "Aright. I'll go right now."

I started towards the door (which I had just fixed..._again_) and was greeted by Abarai, Kurosaki, Ichimaru, and Kuchiki.

We exchanged hellos before heading off to the Council room.

"Oi, does anyone know what this is about?" Kurosaki asked.

Byakuya looked at him. "I have no clue. Although, if you waited for once in your life you would find out." He said calmly.

Kurosaki boiled, but said nothing. Abarai laughed. "Calm it, Ichigo. You started it first."

I looked between them, confused.

I glanced at Abarai. "What are you talking about?"

Arabai folded his arms behind his head and looked down at me.

"Orangy over there decided to hit on Byakuya's little sister. And let's just say that byakuya walked in on something that he'll _never forget_!" He cackled. I stifled back a laugh.

Kurosaki glared at him. "You don't have to go and tell the entire population, ya'll know."

"Guys, shut up and get inside. Christ, you people are loud." Ichimaru groaned, sliding open the door that lead to the King's sitting room.

Kurosaki grumbled something before shutting his mouth.

We walked in, and were asked to sit silently on the couches.

"Ah! I see that you five have made it. Wonderful!"

We all turned and there stood the King, a smile on his face.

We stood up and bowed, but he waved his hand at us. "No need, please, sit." He told us.

We sat as the King went over to his chair. He slowly sat down, looking at us all the while.

He looked at each of us. First, Ichimaru, then Kuchiki, Arabai, and finally, Kurosaki.

He saved me for last. His eyes lingered on me for the longest time.

I stared right back at him.

He smiled. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, I presume."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

He wound his hands together and placed them in his lap. He looked back at the others.

"The rest of you may go for now. I wish to speak to Hitsugaya alone." He said, smiling at them.

They bowed and left the room.

I knew for a fact that Kurosaki and Abarai would press me for details as soon as I came out.

The king turned to me. "Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

"Yes sir?"

He looked at me, a serious look coming across his face. "I need to ask a very large favor of you." He said, leaning forward on his knees.

"Anything you need." I answered. He smiled at me, then turned his head to a door on the other side of the room. He lifted his hand and made a motion with his two fringers, telling someone to come in.

I glanced towards the door and saw a fairly young girl walking out into the sitting room.

She had dark, raven coloured hair that was pulled into a neat bun, her bangs left to hang in her face. And she was quite small...I mean..._petite_. She could only have been a little bit taller than me.

I turned my attention back to the King. He looked at me and smiled again.

"This is my daughter, Momo Hinamori."

* * *

><p><strong>MPov<strong>

My father called me into the room. As I walked in, I kept my head down.

I watched my feet as I walked.

One, two. One, two.

"This is my daughter, Momo Hinamori." My father introduced me. I felt a deep blush appear on my face.

"Sit, my dear." He said.

I took the seat next to him, playing with my hands. I said nothing.

"Momo," MY father said, his voice seeming annoyed with my shyness, "This is Hitsugaya."

I looked up slowly, making my shaking hands rest in my lap.

Infront of me was a boy with stark-white hair that looked as if it was defying gravity. It stood straight up in spikes, except for one thick strand that hung in his amazingly teal eyes. I could do nothing but stare at him. He was...beautiful.

The young man, Hitsugaya, bowed his head at me, "Hello, miss Hinamori."

I stuck my hands out infront of me. "Y-you don't h-have to c-call me Hinamori...M-momo is just f-fine." I blurted out, feeling stupid.

Father interjected. "Absolutly not! Hinamori will be just fine."

Hitsugaya nodded to him then asked, "May I ask, what is this favor?"

Father looked at him and smiled. "Well, I would like for you to accompony my daughter to where she must go."

"An where is that, sir?"

"On the other side of my empire. She will go there to marry the King." He said, standing up.

I felt like a package of sweets that he was sending to the King.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I will be honored, when do we leave, sir?" He asked, following Father's movements.

I stood up also, keeping my head down, trying to hide my blush.

Father walked us to the door. "In two days. As soon as we get ahold of the King to tell him that my daughter is coming."

"Alright. I will come back in two days, then?"

Father stopped him before he walked out, "Nonesense! You will stay here with us! There is no point in you leaving if you are supposed to protect her." He puffed out his cheeks.

I looked up and saw Hitsugaya staring at me with his intense eyes.

I felt my heart jump.

He sighed. "Very well. May I just tell my sub-ordinates what is going on?"

Father looked at him. I figeted from foot to foot.

"Yes. And You may bring one or two or your sub-ordinates along with you, if you wish,"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Thank you sir."

With that, he walked out.

I turned to Father. "Papa, two days?" I asked, truly scared.

Father wrapped me in his arms. "Yes, I am sorry, Momo. But it is the only thing I can do. And you are safer over there than you are here." HE said.

I pulled away. "I understand, Papa."

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good. Now, off to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

I smiled at him then headed up the stairs. "Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, my dear."

I went into my room and shut the door behind me.

I flung myself on my bed and burried my head in the pillows.

I was asleep and dreaming of Hitsugaya in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Welllll...second chappie done! :)<p>

sorry it took kinda long to update...the internet was down for a while -.-

but...here it is!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Ps: thanks for the great reviews!


	4. The Unexpected Death

Hello! (: I know that most of you are probably mad that this took so so long, but I am truly sorry! I just got back into school and was swamped with homework and then my computer was ubducted by my sister...so i'm reaaaal ysoor and for that I made this chapter a little longer than usual! (: I hope you enjoy and I hope that this will go faster since homework has kinda died down a bit... HOPEFULLY! (;

Anyways...I hope you enjoy and please review! (:

*I do not own bleach or any of the characters*

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

"WHAT!"

Kurosaki and Arabai both clambered up to me and yelled in my face.

Ichimaru and Kuchiki had left a few minutes after I had come out of the room with the King.

I took a step back and glared at them until they straightened and moved away from me.

They looked at each other, then at me. "What do you mean, 'I'll be leaving to go to the other side of the freaking country to take a little girl to the King'?" Kurosaki said, throwing his hands up in the air.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I mean, I will be taking miss Hinamori to the King of _Kage no Tochi_ so that she can marry him and save this empire. It is not that difficult of a concept, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki rubbed his head and groaned. Arabai spoke up, "Awe, but…. You're just a kid! You're gonna get killed!" He told me, concern in his voice. "Not to mention that there's probably a bunch of dudes trying to kill her and you're going all by yourself? Jesus, and knowing you, and how much you like to protect people, you're gonna start to like her! Baha! That'd be funny! I mean, shit, she's probably taller than you!" He suppressed a laugh.

I raised an eyebrow and Abarai and Kurosaki suddenly started shivering.

Abarai held up his hands to me, "I-I-I'm-m s-s-s-so-sor-r-ry. I t-take it b-back." He rubbed his arms and a puff of air came out of his lips.

I sighed. "Abarai, Kurosaki, you didn't let me finish."

I looked at them sternly, "I was told by the King that I am allowed to bring one or two of my sub-ordinates." I stated.

They both stared at me, their mouths hung open.

I raised an eyebrow, getting annoyed. "What?"

Kurosaki and Abarai smiled broadly, "So you chose us? Awe, Little Toshiro's gotten to be a Little Soft Toshiro!"

I growled at them but nodded. "Yes. I chose you two. We leave in two days. Be ready." With that I left them grinning at each other.

Sometimes, they were worse than the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I woke up to a loud clang coming from downstairs. I hopped out of bed, not worrying about my hair or the way I looked, and ran down the flight of stairs.

"Miss Hinamori, shouldn't you be in bed?"

I turned my head and saw Orihime standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips, and her mouth set in a frown.

I smiled sheepishly at her, "I just…um…h-heard something in the kitchen, and thought I should see what was happening…." I told her, looking down.

I heard her sigh, then felt a hand on top of my head.

I looked up and saw Orihime smiling at me.

"It's alright, Miss Hinamori. Go on, I'll be upstairs if you need me." With that, she walked off, bouncing up the stairs. I sighed and turned around, then slammed into something cold and hard.

What the –

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Hinamori."

My head snapped up and stared into beautiful teal eyes. My eyes widened and I felt the heat rush to my face.

I took a step back, getting away from Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"W-W-What a-are yo-u-u doing h-here?" I stammered, trying to hide the blush on my face with my hands.

"I am here to protect you." He said calmly.

I removed my hands from my face and saw that his eyes and lips were still set in a frown.

I looked at him, confused, "I t-though th-that… you were o-only taking me t-to the King?"

He looked behind me, then down the stairs, then back to me. "Come. You look tired."

I stared at him as he mentioned for me to go in front of him. He stared back with his cold gaze.

I ducked my head and shuffled down the stairs, Hitsugaya trailing not far behind me.

We walked into the kitchen and in there were not the chefs, but two boys – no, _men_. One with short, spiky orange hair, the other had long red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. They were both so tall that I felt like a little ant that was standing next to a foot.

Hearing us, they turned around.

The orange-haired boy had a turkey leg in his hand like a caveman and a bottle of sake in the other. He had brown eyes that looked as if someone had melted chocolate.

The other boy, the man with red hair, that frankly, sort of looked like a pineapple with a growth, had tattoos across his forehead and tattoos that looked like his eyebrows. He had a whole pie clutched to his chest and a fork in his mouth.

They both stared at Hitsugaya, who was radiating 'annoyed'.

The two boys dropped what they were eating and grinned at Hitsugaya.

"Well, of it ain't Miss Momo Hinamori! What a pleasure!" Carrot Top announced, grinning at me.

I shied back, tilting my head down.

"Awe, now don't be shy. We don't bite….well I don't. Can't say for Renji over here!" Carrot Top howled at his own joke.

The Infected Pineapple, or who Carrot Top had called _Renji_, glared at him, then smiled at me.

"Never mind him, he was beaten as a kid." He punched Carrot Top in the arm.

He looked up at Hitsugaya and grinned, "What'd I tell – "

Renji went quiet as soon as Hitsugaya stepped forward.

My eyes widened. He was so….small compared to them, yet, they were afraid of them.

He whispered something into Renji's ear, then glared at Carrot Top.

They both stood up straight and Carrot Top smiled at me sweetly.

"Hey, sorry bout that!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. He held out a hand to me, "The names Kurosaki Ichigo, but you can just call me Ichigo. Even though the asshole over there won't." He finished and winked at me.

Hitsugaya glared at him and punched him in the gut. Ichigo went over, laughing.

Renji laughed at Ichigo, then turned to me. "Abarai Renji. Renji's just fine though." He smiled, I shook his hand and smiled cautiously back.

He held my hand for a few more seconds –

"Alright, alright. Time to get upstairs. We have to leave tomorrow." Hitsugaya grabbed my arm and steered me towards the stairs.

I had to lightly jog to keep up with him.

I heard another clang, laughter, but then something else. It sounded almost like….

"Get down!" Hitsugaya screamed and pushed me to the floor, covering his body with mine.

I yelped and covered my ears as something exploded behind us.

Hitsugaya and I lifted our heads and looked behind us, seeing armed men marching towards us.

Fear raced through my veins.

"Hold onto me!" Histugaya yelled, his features never changing from the frown.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on, pressing my face into the curve of his neck.

I felt him stand up, then run down the stairs.

"Kurosaki! Abarai!" He yelled, holding onto me tightly.

"Yeah!" They both replied.

I lifted my head and saw them running behind us, a sword hanging from Renji's waist; and Ichigo's strapped to his back.

Hitsugaya flipped his head towards the massive hole, "Go, now! I need to get her to safety."

They nodded and disapeared in a blink of an eye.

I whimpered and clung to Hitsugaya.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, just hold on tight." He soothed, alothough his voice was still hard.

I felt him running. Running where? I have no idea. Although I think that it would be somehwere safe.

I heard another bone-shattering explosion and then shrieks. I opened my eyes and looked past Hitsugaya's shoulder. There were bodies strewn all over the floor, blood pooled around them. Some had their limb burned right off, other had no heads, and their necks gushed blood so dark it almost looked black.

I looked closer, trying not to vomit, and recognized one of the dead.

He had long, spiky black hair, a pointy nose, and toned muscles. A tattoo flowed down his arm and stopped on the back of his hand.

I felt tears jump to my eyes and my stomach heaved.

"Stop! Stop,_ stop_!" I screamed at Hitsugaya. He looked at me, shock in his eyes, but stopped running, staring at me.

"What - "

I wriggeld out of his grasp and stumbled towards the bodies.

I heard Hitsugaya turn and start to race after me.

"Hinamori!"

I kept on running.

"Hinamori!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"No! _Let go_!" I shrieked, hoping to make him deaf.

He stepped back, but didn't let go of my arm.

I whiped my head to him, tears falling out of my eyes. Hie eyes widened and he let go of my arm, keeping his hand in the air.

I let out a sob and ran.

Gettin closer, I realized that his eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly. His chest didn't move.

_No...no...no!_

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Kaien!"

* * *

><p>Well, ther we go! (:<p>

Sorry again for the long wait, hopefully things will go a bit faster!

Please review! :3


	5. ShiroChan

Hello again (: Well, I hope you enjoy this one...things are finally starting to get...interesting... :P

Well its late and I'm sick so Imma go to bed! (: HAve fun reading! (:

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

"Kaien!"

I stared after Hinamori while she screamed out his name.

I couldn't move, only watch as she flung herself onto his chest and sobbed.

"Kaien! No, no, no….NO!" She screamed in pure anguish and sadness.

Something in my heart wrenched, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. Who was he? Her boyfriend? Her brother? Someone from her family?

I blinked a few times before turning on my heel and started running towards her.

Another explosion came from behind us.

Hinamori looked up, her face drenched in tears. I slowed and stared at her pain-stricken features.

Her teeth clenched together as if she was trying to hold in her sobs. Her eyebrows were pulled together so much that it looked painful.

"Kaien! Please! Wake up, Kaien!"

I continued to walk towards her. She dropped her head into the curve of his shoulder and cried, he back heaving in uneven breaths. I crouched down beside the body of Kaien and looked at his face.

His eyes were closed, his eyebrows were high, almost like he was peacefully sleeping. Blood trickled out of his open mouth, trailing down his throat and dropped onto the ground. A pool of blood emerged from a gash so deep that you could see the muscle, the fat bubbles, and a part of his ribs. His chest did not move.

"Kaien!"

I looked up from his face and gazed at Hinamori, who was shaking in despair. I reached out a hand and gently touched her head, trying to sooth her but now really knowing how too.

Her head shot up and she stared at me, her big brown eyes looking at me, tears streaming out of them like two rivers. A hiccup slipped through her lips.

"Toshiro….." She moaned painfully. It almost sounded as if she was having trouble just to breath.

My heart pounded when she used my first name. I felt my eyes soften when she didn't look away from me. I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her to my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she cried into the groove of my shoulder.

I couldn't do anything but hold her. I didn't know how else to comfort her.

Her body shook as she sobbed, "Kaien….why Kaien…."

I looked down at Kaien. He had the same raven hair as Hinamori. He was obviously her brother.

I rested my chin on top of her head. "I…..I'm sorry, Hinamori." I told her, rubbing her back. She looked up and stared at me.

"….To – "

"Hitsugaya! Miss Hinamori! Where are you guys! Ouch, damn it! Shit that's hot!"

I peered over my shoulder and saw Kurosaki and Abarai stumbling their way towards us, tripping over bodies and burnt wood.

"Oi! Hitsugaya! Damn it! Ichigo, watch where you're freaking going!" Abarai shouted, pushing Kurosaki off of his side.

"Kurosaki! Abarai!" I called. Their heads snapped up and saw me and Hinamori. They started to walk more quickly towards me.

"Hitsugaya! Miss Hinamori!" They both yelled, reaching us.

I turned to them, Hinamori still wrapped in my arms.

They looked at me quizzically. Kurosaki grinned.

I shot him a glare.

"What happened? Who's this?" Abarai asked, nodding down to Kaien.

Hinamori let out a sob.

I shook my head, "Pick him up. We need to burry him properly. I will meet you outside in twenty minutes. Be ready to leave."

They both nodded and lifted Kaien up, his body hung like soggy noodles.

Hinamori looked away as they carried Kaien outside.

I rubbed her back soothingly, "Hinamori, you need to pack, alright? We can't stay here." I told her, unwrapping my arms from her body.

She looked up at me. Her tears were still falling, but there were no more sobs. She wiped her eyes and nodded, detaching her fingers from my shirt.

I pulled her up to her feet and, while holding her hand, lead her to her room. She rushed in and grabbed a black duffle bag and started to shove clothes into it.

I watched silently as she packed.

A few minutes later, she turned to me, her face dry and a stern set to her lips, with her duffle bag in hand.

I took a couple of steps towards her and took her bag from her.

She looked at me then nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

"Oh? And where do you think you are going?"

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

"_Oh? And where do you think you are going_?"

Toshiro spun around, pushing me behind him.

I ducked my head into his shoulder blades, trying to hide.

"My, my, well if it isn't little Toshiro Hitsugaya. Wasn't expecting to see you here!" The man cackled.

Toshiro's back tensed.

"Why are you here, Tosen?" Toshiro growled.

I peeked over his shoulder and saw a fairly tall man, almost as tall as Renji, with dark-colored skin, his hair was braided, and he wore sunglasses that covered his eyes and that general area of his face.

The man – Tosen – laughed and nudged his head towards me. "I need her,"

I felt my chest tighten and fear leapt into my throat. Panic rose in the pit of my stomach. Why did he need me?

Toshiro snarled, "You can't have her!"

It suddenly got cold. I shivered.

Tosen laughed again and drew out his sword. "Well then, that will not do, now will it?"

Toshiro growled, then turned his face towards mine. But, he looked over my head and yelled, "Kurosaki! Abarai!"

They appeared a few seconds later. I was stunned to see how fast they had gotten here.

"What the hell? Why's Tosen here?" Renji asked, jabbing a thumb at Tosen.

Ichigo grinned, "Don't know, don't really give a shit. Let's take him."

I shivered again. Colder.

Toshiro glared at both of them. "No. You take Hinamori and run. I'll catch up."

I looked from him to Tosen. Tosen was at least two feet taller than Toshiro, and had more muscle. He was also older…..

"Toshiro…." I whispered, concern lacing my voice.

He turned to me and nodded, then turned back to Tosen.

"Do you really think that you can beat me, Little one?" Tosen cackled slightly.

But I heard the alarm in his voice.

"Okaly dokaly, let's go, Miss Hinamori!" Ichigo said as he picked me up into his arms.

"Wait! Toshiro!" I called, reaching out.

His head turned and our eyes met.

He turned his head and drew his sword from his back.

"Come on, hold on tight." Ichigo ordered softly.

I buried my head in his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smelt like strawberries.

And just as fast as he had appeared, we disappeared.

The only thing I heard as Ichigo and Abarai raced into the forest was a high pitched screech, a scream, and then silence.

I bit my lip to keep from crying.

_Toshiro….Toshiro…._

_Shiro…._

* * *

><p>WEll there it is! be back with another chappie soon!<p>

Please review! (:


	6. The Key and the Voyage

TPOV

"Well, I can't say that you're talent has really _improved_, can I?" Tosen sneered. I growled at him and lifted my sword. Hyourinmaru opened his jaws and screeched at Tosen, his red eyes glowing darkly.

"Neither can I, Tosen." I spat back, wiping blood from my face.

He laughed and jumped, raising his sword above his head.

I lifted my head and pointed Hyourinmaru in his direction. Not needing to say a single word, he screeched again and shot across the short distance between himself and Tosen, and covered Tosen in solid ice.

I hopped up towards the block of ice, retaining Hyourinmaru back into my sword.

Only Tosen's head showed, but even that was quickly being covered in ice.

He gasped.

I glared at him, then raised my sword.

"Hitsugaya! Wait! Don't you want to know _why_ I need Hinamori?" He yelled quickly, his words spilling out of his mouth.

I halted my arm.

"What?"

"There is a reason, a very good reason." He chuckled. Ice started to cover his throat.

I pointed the sword into his neck and snarled.

"Get to the point."

He stared at me, "She's the key."

I pressed my sword further into his throat, almost breaking the skin.

"The key to what?"

Ice covered his ears, his cheeks, his forehead, and slowly crept towards his eyes and mouth.

I snarled again, clenching my teeth together.

"_The key to what_?" I repeated.

He smiled and just before the ice closed over his mouth, he whispered,

"The key to _everything_."

I screamed in frustration and brought the sword down. Hard.

It pierced his skin, and punctured through his throat effortlessly. Blood gushed out, staining my hand and my chest. He gurgled before falling silent.

I lifted my sword upwards, slicing his head in two. More blood spurted out in dark red clots, some splashed onto my face.

I wiped it away with my sleeve.

Tosen fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I stared at his body for a long time before finally turning and heading towards Kurosaki, Abarai, and Hinamori.

_The key to everything._

What the hell did that mean?

MPOV

I waited nervously, sitting on a rotting tree trunk. My hands danced in my lap, overlapping themselves.

I was biting my lip so hard I tasted blood.

Toshiro, Toshiro….please be okay!

"Hey, Miss Hinamori, calm down. Please, you're making me nervous!"

I looked behind me and saw Ichigo walking towards me, taking a seat beside me on the trunk.

I looked down and mumbled, "S-S-Sorry, I'm….I'm j-just really w-worried about Toshiro."

Ichigo looked at me with his big brown eyes and smiled slightly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout him. Believe me, he can beat Tosen in a matter of minutes."

I looked up at him, tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"But…..B-But he's s-so….he's so small!" I cried.

Ichigo bursted out laughing.

I pulled away from him.

"It's not funny, Ichigo!"

He wiped his eyes and continued laughing while he spoke, "Oh, man. I'm sorry, Hinamori, but….it's funny cause it's true! He's tiny! Oh, ha-ha-ha!" He howled, smacking his knee.

I glared at him before looking back down into my lap.

"Please, don't call me that." I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

I looked up and saw Ichigo staring at me with wide eyes.

"Don't call me that."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Call you what?"

"Hinamori. Please. Just call me Momo." I asked.

Ichigo stared at me for a few moments, but the he smiled again and patted my head.

"Sure thing Momo. But I don't know if Hitsugaya will like that."

I looked at him, confused.

"Won't like-"

"Yes, what won't I like, Kurosaki?"

I whirled around and saw Toshiro standing there, his normal frown-set face in place, his arms crossed over his chest.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

I bounced up and ran towards him, but stopped halfway when I felt Kurosaki staring at my back.

"Toshiro…..you're o-o-okay?" I asked, looking down.

"Yes. I am."

I looked up and saw him standing so close to me that our bodies nearly touched.

I felt a deep blush rise on my cheeks.

"Are _you_ okay, Hinamori?" He whispered, taking my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look at him.

I was speechless, so I just nodded.

Toshiro's entire body seemed to relax as soon as I had nodded, and I could have sworn that I had seen the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

TPOV

I looked down at Hinamori, her cheeks taking on the color of a rose.

I let go of her chin and turned my head towards Kurosaki, but I didn't move away from Hinamori.

Kurosaki looked at me and nodded. "He's dead?"

I cringed when I heard Hinamori gasp, but nodded anyways.

I looked around again. There was something…..

"Where's Abarai?" I asked, turning my attention back to Kurosaki.

He grunted and jabbed his finger over his shoulder. "Gone to see if Rukia, Orihime, and Grimmjow are okay. But knowing them, they're gonna be fine!"

I heard Hinamori suck in a breath.

"Rukia? Orihime?"

I looked down at her. She glanced up at me, her big brown eyes going wide.

Something in my chest felt as if it was flipping over itself.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, looking back a Kurosaki. "Grimmjow, also?" I asked him.

Kurosaki rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…yeeah….him and Orihime kinda….." He trailed off.

But I got the picture.

Then something came to mind.

I spun around and felt something coming towards us. Something evil. Dangerous.

I quickly glanced back at Kurosaki, who, judging by the way he was holding his head and the stance of his body, had sensed it also.

"Yo, Kurosaki! Hitsugaya! You guys here?"

I turned in the other direction and saw Abarai, Orihime, Rukia, and Grimmjow standing in the middle of the clearing.

Hinamori turned towards them and she gaped at Grimmjow, who was looking more angry than usual.

Grimmjow stepped forward, hands in his pockets, "Thanks for fucking leaving us out there." He growled at Kurosaki, then at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and growled at him.

He humphed, and turned his chin upwards.

Orihime stepped in front of him, her orange hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes fell on Hinamori, then she dropped her head and ran right into her.

"Momo!" She squealed.

Hinamori hugged her back.

Abarai looked at me, "Toshiro, we gotta go. Now. They're coming, and fast."

I nodded and turned to Grimmjow as Kurosaki tried to pry Hinamori away from Orihime.

"Grimmjow, how did it look?"

He looked back at me, his blue eyes hiding something feral, but his gaze locked on Hinamori.

"Not good. Although, we took care of those pricks pretty easily." He cackled.

I glared at him.

His eyes shifted to mine, "not what ya wanted to hear, Im'ma guessin'?"

I stood silently, waiting for him to continue.

He threw his head up in the air, sticking his hands further into his pockets.

"Dead. Destroyed. Burnt. _Gone_."


	7. Not Possible

**Well, here we go! I;m soo soo sorry that this took so long to get out but I was so crammed with school and all of that stuff and sports are starting so yuup...but here it is and ssince tongith I have some free time, I'll maybe wtire two updates! :D Again, I'm sorry it took so long! And I just wanted to ask if you guys could possible get me more reviews? If not, oh well but if you could that would absolutly fantastic because I love havcing feedback on my stories, good and bad! Thank you everyone for being patient! **

**Please enjoy the story! :D **

**ps. A little language from Grimmjow and Ichigo...nothing new... **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! **

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I looked up from Orihime's neck and stared at Toshiro and the man with light blue hair, who was wearing no shirt – which I found quite strange since it was fairly cold.

Toshiro had a pained – but stern – look on his face.

There was a shadow across the blue-haired man's face.

I looked back from Toshiro to the blue-haired man.

I pulled away from Orihime and hunched my shoulders, looking at Toshiro. Tears pricked behind my eyes.

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

"Hinamori – " Toshiro stepped towards me.

Renji and Kurosaki did the same.

"Momo….Momo…." Renji said sadly. Ichigo reached out a hand. I twirled away from him and wiped harshly at my tears. I let out a sob before lifting my head and glaring at Toshiro.

"_What do you mean gone_?" I screamed. Toshiro recoiled as if I had hit him, but his face remained calm and composed.

"Hinamori…please….let me explain…." He tried, stepping even closer to me. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to keep everything intact.

"Explain then!" I yelled.

Toshiro looked at me and stopped his advance. I sobbed as he explained in a low voice. It almost sounded….hurt.

"Gone….we mean…it…everything is _gone._ There's nothing left." He said. I strangled back another scream and tried to speak calmly.

"What about my father? My mother?"

I looked up and saw the faces of Ichigo, Renji, the blue-haired man, Orihime, Rukia, and Toshiro all slowly tilt towards to the ground. They said nothing. It took me a while to understand why they weren't telling me anything about my family. But suddenly, it dawned on me.

"No….no, no, no! Please, NO!" I screeched, falling to the ground. Falling to my knees. I curled over my legs and wrapped myself into a ball.

"No! They can't be! Please! It's not true! First Kaien….now…. no! It's not true!" I bellowed, sobbing so hard I could hardly breathe.

I felt someone's arms wrap around my shoulders. I didn't care.

I cried.

There was no way that my family was gone. Impossible!

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

"Momo..." Someone whispered and another pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

That just made me cry even harder.

"Was there...?" Someone asked. Someone with a cold, stern voice.

Toshiro.

I looked up at him and he had the most horrible expression on his face. He looked as if someone had just taken away everything he's ever loved. It also almost looked like he was...sympathetic and...understanding.

He gathered me into a tight embrace, but it wasn't warm. It was freezing. Like ice. I shivered. He held me closer.

I rested my head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder and continued to cry.

"It will be alright, Hinamori...It will be alright." Toshiro soothed. I shook my head in denial.

"No...they cannot be dead! No! Please...tell me that they aren't dead. Please!" I bellowed.

I felt Toshiro flinch, but he said nothing.

I pulled away from him and stared at his beautiful teal eyes. My fists shook in his shirt.

"Please..." I begged him to tell me that they were still alive.

Still Nothing.

Suddenly, the world crashed out from under my feet.

"Please..."

Nothing. Not a word.

I let out another sob, then collapsed onto his chest.

I don't remember much after that...but I cried silently for a long time.

_**TOPV**_

"Captain….we have to go. They're coming." Abarai informed me as I placed Hinamori's head on my lap. She had fallen asleep after about an hour of crying. She had cried herself to sleep in my arms.

I looked up Abarai and nodded. "Alright. Gather anything we have. We leave in ten minutes. Tell everyone else." I told him and he scurried off.

I turned my attention back to Hinamori. She was sleeping silently, but tears still streamed from her closed eyes. I felt my eyebrows pull together, for the first time since….

"Captain! We're good!"

I looked up and saw everyone standing, waiting and ready. I sighed and gathered Hinamori into my arms. I walked towards them.

"Alright. Let's head out. Kurosaki, stay close to Rukia. Renji stay with Matsumoto, and Grimmjow, stay with Orihime. We'll stop at the River of Pearls." I told each of them. They nodded, then hurriedly flew off.

I took a little more time before I, too, flew off towards the River. I looked at Hinamori again, her soft cheek was red and stained from her tears, her brown hair fell into her eyes and here lips were shaking.

Without thinking, I reached out my fingers and touched her cheek gingerly. She stirred in my arms and snuggled closer to me. He lips parted and I had to resist the urge to touch them as well.

I felt a blush creep across my face.

I swallowed hard and shook my head.

_Don't. Do not get involved with her! It will only lead to heart-break._ A little voice said in my head. Hyrouinmaru.

I swallowed again and silently agreed with him.

Alright. I will take Hinamori to the King, then leave, and that will be it. Nothing will happen.

Right?

**MPOV**

I woke up to the faint sound of rushing water. I sat up, panicked. Someone laughed beside me.

"Calm, Momo. We're just at a river." Ichigo smiled at me, his brown eyes glimmering in the early sunlight.

I looked down and blushed. But Ichigo only chuckled and mussed up my hair. I patted it back down.

"It's all good, Momo. Don't worry. Relax. You'll be at your soon-to-be-hubby soon enough." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, stop teasing her, Ichigo, you dick."

I looked aroung him and saw a head of raven black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at me. She smiled.

I smiled too, "Rukia!" I giggled.

Rukia smiled back at me, "How are you doing Momo?"

I looked down at my hands, which were twisting themselves back and forth in my lap. "Umm...I...uh...I'm..." I couldn't finish, but Rukia tokd me that it was alright. I thanked her.

"Oi! who wants something to eat?"

I looked behind me and saw the man with blue holding a pot of something in his hands. I was about to say yes when Ichigo shouted at him.

"No fucking way man! Not if you've been cooking that shit!" He howled with laughter.

That is until a sword missed his head by no more than an inch.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! You don't wanna eat my cookin'? Then you can fucking starve!" The blue-haired man yelled back.

I held back a laugh, but then started to cry. A painful memory came to mind.

_~~~flashback~~~_

_"Momo! Get up! I made Breakfast!" Kaien called up the stairs, then cursed as something went wrong in the kitchen._

_I groaned, but headed downstairs anyways._

_And sure enough, there in the kitchen, there was a thick cloud of black smoke encircling the entire kitchen, and it billowed from a pan on the stove, with Kaien hanging over it._

_I stared at him._

_He looked at me and grinned. "Don't worry, it's just a little over done,"_

_"Just a little?" I taunted him._

_He glared at me and continued his cooking. Until Papa came in._

_"What the hell is going on in here?" He shouted, bareling down the stairs in his sleepwear._

_I giggled as Kaien's face went ashen._

_"I...uh...wanted to make breakfast." He told Father, who just shook his head. But then he started laughing._

_"Oh, what did I do to derserve such a son? He can't even cook properly! God help us!"_

_Then we all started laughing, because we knew that father couldn't cook either._

_None of us could._

_~~~End flashback~~~_

I hid my face in my knees and cried, ignoring the fight going on between the orange-haired man and the blue-haired man.

I whispered silently.

"Papa, Kaien...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Well...there we go! please review! :3<p> 


	8. Harder Not to Love Him

_**Author's note**:/ So, here we go! I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Even though it was kinda a pain to write….although I don't know why…. Anyways, thanks so much **icyangel47 **and **ichiruki45** and everyone else for the great reviews! Please, keep on reviewing! I love what you have to say about my story! _

_Oh, and just a heads up, I will be starting a new story pretty soon, on Daybreakers *the movie if none of you know…* And yuuup… so, all said and done, enjoy the story, and try to figure out who the king is (;_

Ps : I'm really sorry that this took so long to get out! I had serious writer's block…and I just couldn't think of anything to write….even after I stared at my damn computer screen for hours upon hours…so I hope you enjoy it!

*I changed this chapter because I wanted Rukia to be with Renji cause I'm bringing in someone...special for Ichigo ;) *

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

I looked at the map in my hands, trying to figure out which way to go next when Orihime walked up next to me, her hands behind her back. I dropped the map and turned to her.

"Yes?"

She fidgeted on her feet, a blush rising up in her face. I cocked my head and stared at her. What was wrong with this girl?

"Toshiro…I um…" she stammered, and I knew that there would be no chance of getting her to call me Hitsugaya, that I didn't even bother to correct her on my name. I looked at her closely. She really could have been Kurosaki's sister….with that orange hair. But I knew that they weren't….I think that she used to love him….until Grimmjow, that is.

"What is it, Orihime?" I asked again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I – I um… Momo is…" She stuttered again, bringing a closed hand up to her mouth. Sudden worry, relief and again – more worry – flooded my head.

"Momo is what?" I questioned, uncrossing my arms.

"Momo's awake, Toshiro. She wants to see you." She told me, then scurried away, running to Grimmjow, separating him and Kurosaki. I watched her as she went, but then my eyes fell on the two raven haired girls sitting at the edge of the lake. I sighed and slowly head over to them.

Rukia and Hinamori.

I walk towards them, and out of the corner of my eye, I see a blur of orange, and a blur of blue. I groan and immediately know who those _blurs_ were. Kurosaki and Grimmjow. What the hell could they be fighting against now?

I changed my path and stomped over to the two, who were at each other's throats, growling at one another. I felt my anger flare. And the air around us went cold. Dropped a few degrees.

Kurosaki and Grimmjow looked up quickly, fear in their eyes. Once they saw me, they separated, Grimmjow giving a quick, gruff humph, and Kurosaki grumbling something unintelligent.

I turned again, and started towards my original path when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I whipped around and saw a head of raven hair below me. Her face turned up with a sad smiled on it.

Every muscle in my body relaxed.

"Hi, Shiro!" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. I felt my stomach twist in a painful knot.

"Hello, Hinamori. And would you please stop calling me that?" I asked. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Awe. But it's cute." She whispered, a blush appearing on her cheeks. I felt my own face heat up and I turned away from her.

"I…uh…umm…Kurosaki…he…ah, I have to check on him." I stuttered, trying to hide my reddened face from her.

Why was I acting like this? It was so strange.

Hinamori giggled and unwrapped her arms from my waist. "Alright….but may I talk to you later on?"

I looked back at her quickly, surprised. I nodded. "Of course." I said before walking off to Kurosaki and Grimmjow.

I wasn't quite sure of what she wanted to speak to me about, but I was sure that it would not end well.

**MPOV**

I watched as Shiro walked away from me, heading towards the two fighting figures. One orange hair, and one blue. The blush on my cheeks would not fade, and I was starting to get really annoyed with my reactions towards Toshiro. Did I have feelings for him?

No! Absolutely not!

But maybe…. Just maybe….

"Momo! Come here!"

I flipped my head to the side and saw Orihime and Rukia smiling at me, they were close to the edge of the lake. I smiled back and waved, heading towards them.

Ever since I had had my crying fit only a few hours – was it only hours? – ago, I was determined not to break down like that again, even if something truly horrible happened. I promised myself that I would not –could not – be weak, not when everyone else was so strong. Even Orihime. I still was not sure why that man – Tosen – had wanted me, but that is one of the questions I will ask Toshiro tonight. And hopefully, _hopefully_, he will answer them. All of my questions.

I reached Orihime and Rukia, their feet were hiding beneath the water as they turned their heads and smiled up at me.

"How are you doing?" Rukia asked, while Orihime jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I could hardly breathe, but I sputtered out, "I'm alright, still a little shaken up, but I'll survive."

Rukia nodded then pulled both Orihime and I back onto the edge of the lake. I was squashed in between the two girls. I pulled the bottom of my skirt up and balled it up until it only covered until about my mid-thigh. I stuck my feet into the water, it was warm and I could feel little fish swimming around my legs. I giggled and started softly kicking the water.

"So, Rukia…." I started, looking down at the water, seeing the small grass that grew at the bottom. Rukia answered me with a small hmm, her eyes closed and her face tilted up towards the sky.

I fumbled with a piece of tall grass between my fingers. "Do you love Renji?"

I knew it was a bold question, but I wanted to know. I had seen the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him. The way he was so protective of her and her well-being….and I had only met him a few nights before. But Rukia had talked about Renji Abarai once to me, when she did, her eyes had lit up like a light bulb and a small, secretive smile appeared on her lips.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at me. She sighed.

"That was blunt."

I felt the heat rise in my face once again. "Uh…I'm sorry…"

Rukia chuckled and leaned her head back once more. "Don't be sorry, Momo. It's fine." Then she took a deep breath, sat up, and told me.

"I'm not quite sure. I think I might. It's….it's complicated with him – with me – and it's hard to love someone when you know that there is a chance that he'll get killed and I'll be left alone. It'd be easier not to love him at all, wouldn't it?" She stated, laughing sadly at herself. I looked up at her, she was looking into the lake, a sad expression on her face.

"Rukia?"

"Yes, Momo?"

I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But wouldn't it be even harder not to love him?" I asked and she looked at me with surprise, then smiled at me. A sweet sincere smile. "Yes."

Smiled back and then turned to Orihime, who was looking down at a small orange flower, a faint smile on her lips. I couldn't help the small smile that turned onto my mouth after seeing her like that.

"Orihime?" I asked in a hushed tone. She looked up at me, a little startled, then her eyes closed and she smiled.

"Hai, Momo. What is it?" She responded. I looked down at the flower in her hand, then back up to her no staring, gray eyes.

"Who is that man with the blue hair?" I asked, because I had a feeling that that man was a big part of Orihime's life now, even if he wasn't before.

Orihime's eyes grew wide, then she let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh! That's Grimmjow! He, uh….yes, he does have quite the hair, doesn't he?" She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. I nodded and cracked a smile.

"Yes…he does…. But who is he? Where did he come from, I've never seen him at my home…" I asked, confused, because I actually never had seen him before. But Orihime seemed to know him quite well.

She sighed and lay down on the cool grass. I looked down at her.

"Well….before….a couple of years ago…probably about three or four, Grimmjow was one of the bad men. You know? Then ones who kidnap women for their leader and…well…you probably know. Anyways….I was one of those women, who he had kidnapped. But little did he know that I could heal people so well." She let out a triumphant laugh. "And then….Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, everyone came to rescue me. But before they had finally rescued me….we – I mean, Grimmjow and I – had somehow, _impossibly_, fallen in love." She shrugged her shoulders and then smiled at me.

"I know, what an idiot I was for falling for him…but in reality…he is a very kind-hearted man….even if he won't show it to anyone else but me."

I was staring at her, with tears in my eyes. Orihime looked at me with shock.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to make you cry, Momo!" She wailed.

I shook my head, "No! That's so…touching. I'm tearing up because that's such a beautiful story."

She laughed, "It wasn't even that long."

Rukia and I both laughed at that.

"Hinamori! Come here!"

I looked up and saw Toshiro standing at the end of the clearing, his arms crossed over his chest.

I waved at him and stood up.

"Goodbye Rukia, Orihime. See you later." I said sweetly.

They waved and I turned on my heel.

Walking towards Toshiro, I suddenly got knots forming in my stomach. My nerves were on end. Why was I so nervous? I shouldn't be….should I? I mean…It was almost daybreak, and I was going into his little tent….alone. Him and me. But he couldn't possibly feel like that. Impossible!

"Hello, Hinamori. Are you ready to talk?" He asked, and I hadn't realized that I had already reached him. He turned around and I followed him into his tent.

This was it. Maybe. I think. I would ask him about why people wanted me dead, everything I could possibly ask him, I would.

Tonight.


	9. The Talk

*I'm sorry that this took so lonng to get out, but I'm working on a new story, so I was busy with that! Anyways, here it is! and I'll try to get another chappie up soon!

Thanks for all of the great reviews, keep 'em coming! :)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**TPOV**

I lead Hinamori into my tent, ignoring the curious – yet knowing, stupid – grins of Kurosaki, Grimmjow, and Arabai. But even so, I felt a sudden heat rush into my face. But Hinamori paid no attention to them, she only followed me, her head hung low, but I could feel the heat radiating off her. When we had reached my tent, I pulled Hinamori in and knotted the tent flaps closed. She waited there, her hands folded, her head cast down.

I simply looked at her for a few moments. I could feel every single muscle in my body relax; every nerve.

"Hinamori," I started. Her head bent upwards and her brown eyes met my blue ones. I could clearly see the blush on her cheeks, and upon seeing that, only made my blush deepen.

I cleared my throat and told her to take a seat. She did, without any words. The tension between us was strong, although not unbearable or aggravating. I sat down on the other side of the blanket, not once taking my eyes off Hinamori.

We sat in silence, for what seemed like ages, until someone – and I am not sure whom – spoke first.

"Shiro-chan! I need to ask you something."

"Hinamori, I must tell you something very important!"

We stopped and stared, until Hinamori looked down. " You first, Shiro-chan."

I blinked, then shook my head. "No. You, Hinamori. And stop calling me that."

She nodded and looked back up at me. "Alright. I actually have a few questions. Is that alright, Toshiro-kun?" I nodded, mentally preparing myself for her questions, which I had a fair guess would be about why she was being attacked. Hinamori looked down and mumbled.

"Why is…are there people after me?"

I had hit it dead on the head.

I sighed, because I wasn't quite sure of that myself. And I told her that.

"Although," I started, seeing the disappointment on her face, "I think that the reason why Tosen was after you was because he wanted to take you to Aizen."

"Who's Aizen?" She asked. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck, knowing that there would be a knot forming any moment now.

"He's….he's someone who betrayed us a very long time ago, and he would do anything to get what he wants." I explained to her, not wanting to get into what had actually happened with Aizen and how he had betrayed us. I could still remember that night perfectly in my head. That was the day that I had nearly lost everything close to me.

I saw Hinamori scoot her body closer to mine. "And he wants me?" I nodded in answer. Hinamori looked up at me.

"Why me? What could I possibly give him?"

I sighed in frustration. "That is what _I am_ trying to figure out. Tosen had said something about you….being the key for something. But he did not exactly elaborate." I snarled to myself. I felt Hinamori grasp my arm and she turned her head upwards. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. And they held a fear in them that I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Toshiro….I…how long until we are safe?" Hinamori's fingers tightened as she spoke. My brow furrowed as I looked down at her. I resisted the urge to touch her cheek with my hand. I wanted to sooth her, but I wasn't entirely sure how.

"We are never safe."

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Toshiro's words hit me like a brick. Never safe? Surely we would be safe when we reached the King's palace. Wouldn't we be safe? Unconsciously, my eyebrows pulled together and a tears fell from my eyes. I bit my lip and let my head fall onto his shoulder. I felt him stiffen at the contact, but his muscles eventually relaxed and he brought a hesitant hand to my cheek.

"Hinamori," He pulled my face up so that I was looking at him. "Don't worry, okay? I'll protect you. Kurosaki and Abarai will protect you. Everyone will. You will be safe with us." He promised. I nodded, wanting to believe him, but somewhere deep inside my head, I knew that at least one of these people were going to die. I didn't want that. They shouldn't have to die for me to be happy.

Pushing the depressing thought away, though, I smiled up at Toshiro. "I know...b-but I don't want you - or anyone else - to get hurt!" My voice came out almost pleadingly.

Toshiro's brow furrowed, like how it normally was, and his fingers tightened on my chin. "We will be fine. Don't worry about us, alright?"

I nodded but still felt that ache inside of my chest. Someone would get hurt...I just knew it!

"Hinamori..."

"Please...don't call me that," I told him. Toshiro looked at me in surprise.

"Why not?" He questioned. I locked eyes with him, his beautiful turquoise eyes boring into mine. They could probably make someone stop in their tracks.

"I...umm...w-well...I'm on a first name b-basis with you...it seems only fair..." I tried to explain to him without giving him the real reason, that I wanted him to call me by my first name because then...I wasn't sure.

"I don't mind. You are seated higher than me. It's only proper." He stated, pulling his fingers away from my skin, and I instantly missed their heat.

I shook my head, " N-n-no! I don't want to be treated like I'm higher than you, I just want..." I wasn't sure what I wanted.

Toshiro looked at me curiously then nodded his head, I thought I had seen just a hint of a smile on his lips. "Alright. I will call you by your first name."

I beamed at him before launching myaself into his arms. "Thank you!"

His arms wrapped around me awkwardly, but he held me none the less. "You're welcome, Momo." He whispered in my ear.

My head turned to his. And I had the sudden urge to...

"Hey! Toshiro - WOAH! Sorry! Ahaha, didn't mean to...am I interupting something?"

I let out a small squeal and pushed myself off Toshiro and practically threw myself across the room. And all the while, Renji stood there, bellowing with laughter.

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. "Meanie."

He looked at me in pure shock. "Me? Mean? Oh, the thought! How rude!" Renji crossed his arms over his chest. I let out a small giggle.

I saw Toshiro stand up, and then Renji turned to him, his face losing all humor. I stared at them.

"There's more coming. We gotta go. Now." Renji told Toshiro, who nodded in agreement.

"Get everyone ready, we leave in an hour."


	10. Reunited

_Author's note:/_ well, I'm actually so so so soory that this took like, two months to update, but now I'm done school and all's well, so I'm gonna try to finish this story this summer, as well as my other one : What happens now?. I made this chapter pretty long, and I'll try to update sooner, A LOT sooner. Maybe another one tonight or tomorrow.  
>Anyways, I'm sorry again for the wait! But please enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach... sadly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MPOV<span>**

We had only gathered what was necessary for our journey. We had burned everything else. We couldn't take it with us, it was just too much baggage if we needed to leave quickly. We were ready in less than an hour, and we were already walking towards our destination in the next fifteen minutes. I stayed close to Toshiro, not wanting to leave his side. Rukia and Ichigo were close together, as well as Orihime and Grimmjow – the blue-haired man. Renji was at the back with his arms crossed behind his head. No one seemed to be worried about an oncoming attack. Except Toshiro, he was still tense, and I wasn't quite sure how to calm him down.

"Toshiro-kun, are you alright?" I asked quietly, looking up at him. His head turned to look at me in the eye. I couldn't help the increase of my heart-beat as he looked at me with his teal eyes. My hands played together nervously.

"I am fine, Hinamori. Don't worry." He said, his voice cold and distracted. He didn't calm down even a little. And he still addressed me by my last name. I frowned at him. "It's Momo, Shiro-chan."

"I will call you Momo when you stop calling me Shiro-chan, Hinamori." He told me, looking into the trees ahead of us. I hmphed at him and looked down at the grass beneath my feet. Suddenly, Toshiro stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around, his eyes going wide, his hand reached for his sword. I followed him as Grimmjow let out a snarl, pushing Orihime behind him. Ichigo's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, as did Rukia's. Renji's sword was already unsheathed. I held onto Toshiro's arm, fear creeping into my veins.

"My, my, my. Aren't we a wee bit paranoid?" A sick-sounding voice echoed around us. I watched as a man dressed in complete white appeared from the trees. I felt Toshiro grow rigid and the air became cold. Grimmjow let out a small howl at the man. Ichigo jerked back in surprise, but quickly glared at the man, his eyes following him wherever he went. Renji's back was stiff and ready.

The man stepped closer to us, his hands crossed over his chest. As he got closer, I could make out his features. He had very squinty eyes – or one eye, the other was covered with a patch. He was skinny and his mouth was big as it showed a sadistic grin. I cringed against Toshiro as the man's sadistic smile found my face. But as soon as it found me, it moved onto Grimmjow, who was radiating with anger and annoyance.

"Well, good to see ya, Grimmjow." The man's grin faded. Grimmjow pushed Orihime behind him even more. The two men obviously had history.

"'The fuck you doing here, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow growled, pulling his sword from its sheath. The man – Nnoitra – pulled his sword out as well.

"Well, I thought I'd be welcome, old friend. But I guess not." He grinned again. Grimmjow snarled at him harshly.

"Like hell you'd be welcome you fucking prick!"

"Grimmjow, I must say that your mouth hasn't changed a bit." Nnoitra creepily said stepping closer.

Suddenly, Ichigo roared at him, "Who the hell are you still alive?" Still? What was he talking about? Ichigo had already killed him before? How? When? How did they all know each other?

Nnoitra cackled. "You think Neliel killed me? Ha! What makes you think that, human?" Ichigo growled and pulled his sword from his back. "Oh, wow…still as feisty as before. Although Neliel won't be able to help you, will she?" the same grin appeared on his face and Ichigo screamed. "You fucker!" I was shaking, but still, he didn't attack like I thought he would. But I wasn't about to say the same for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was vibrating, his sword in his hand. Nnoitra moved his head to look behind him and smiled even wider. "Well, it seems that she hasn't changed, either. Have you tasted her yet? If I remember correctly, she's quite sweet…."

Grimmjow howled and disappeared, only to reappear in front of Nnoitra, slicing his sword down, cutting the other man's chest. Nnoitra sucked in a breath and pushed himself back.

"And still, your temper, Grimmjow."

"Shut the fuck up! Let's take this elsewhere, you owe it to me." He snarled, his teeth clenched together. And with that, they disappeared.

I quickly look up at Toshiro. "Shiro-chan…who…"

"You think he was the only one to come?"

Toshiro's eyes grew wide as another man appeared. He too was clothed in white. He had curly brown hair that came down to his shoulders and had blue eyes. There was also a bone-jaw on his throat. I stared at him, but he wasn't alone. There were two more men along side him, all dressed in white. One man had pink hair, another was the size of a building. I looked at them in horror.

Then one, who looked the scariest to me, emerged. He was thin, thinner than any other man I've ever seen. He had a skull placed over his head of black hair. His skin was pale and his green eyes seemed like they were sunken in to his skull.

"It seems that you are still alive, Kurosaki Ichigo. As well as your….pets." The man with black hair said, his voice having no tone. I saw Ichigo stiffen, and a dark aura was swirling around him. I stared at him.

"Ulquiorra. I thought you were dead." Ichigo growled as the aura around him grew thicker and thicker.

Ulquiorra, still no expression in his features, continued to look at Ichigo. "Yes. After you refused to kill me." Ichigo's body jerked forwards as his words poured out of his mouth.

"Would you like to try again, human?"

And everyone lunged.

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

I had barely enough time to push Hinamori behind me before Coyote Starrk appeared before me. I pulled my blade forward, blocking his attack. He pushed me backwards, then disappeared. I growled under my breath and waited for him to attack once again. I had seen how he had attacked Kyoraku-taicho in our previous battles against these men. I knew how he liked to fight. But I was sure that he had died, along with all of the others. We had killed them, so how were they still alive and fighting? Were they resurrected? Did they regenerate? How was this even possible?

"Are you trying to comprehend the fact that we are alive?"

I twirled around and blocked Starrk's attack. He was not even breathing hard as he peered down at me. My brow furrowed and my from set and I pushed him back. He jumped away and landed near me. I took the opportunity to check on Hinamori. She was safe with Orihime. I looked back up at Starrk.

"Not comprehend. Deciphering the possibility." I retorted back at him. Starrk stared at me. I stared back, meeting his gaze. Suddenly he disappeared once again and I waited, tensing into my stance. My eyes were alert, as well as my hearing, my thoughts, and my senses. I felt a presence behind me and I jump away as Starrk's sword came down. I backed up a few steps.

"So what have you deciphered, boy?" Starrk prodded, watching me carefully.

"That you had died that day, in the fight. All of you had died. I had seen it with my own eyes. But yet here you are now, fighting me. You cannot regenerate once you are dead, so how can your body be here standing?" I told him, wanting him to tell me information about their business here. I knew that they want Hinamori. Why else would they attack us?

Starrk chuckled. "Close, Hitsugaya. But not quite." And he lunged at me again.

His sword came down and I blocked. Moving forward to strike him, he blocked. We were fighting like this, back and forth until we were standing above the clearing. Above Hinamori.

We jumped away from each other and stared. Both of our breaths were slightly labored. I looked at him quizzically. Starrk stared back with equally questioning eyes. I was surprised that he had not yet released his ressurecciòn, and I had not yet released my bankai. If he wanted to kill me, why wouldn't he do just that? I knew that he could.

"You did die in the fight, yes?" I asked him.

"Yes. Why do you ask? You had seen it." He retorted back.

"You were an Espada, an elite Arrancar. You were killed, yes? Would you not retort back to the low-level hollow that you were once before you became an Espada? Would that not apply for all of the others?"

Starrk looked down at the fights passing underneath his feet. I was tempted to look as well, to make sure Hinamori was safe. But I knew what that would mean. It would leave me open. And I could not afford that. I kept my eyes on Starrk.

He slowly looked back up at me, his gaze emotionless. "No. Once we are killed, once we die, we are dead. Just like you, or any other human or creature on this world. We cannot regenerate once we are dead. Once we are dead, we stay dead." He told me.

They cannot regenerate when they are dead. Does that mean….

I lunged at him. Either he was letting me, or he was slower than he had been before, but he let my blade cut a deep gash in his shoulder. Blood spurted out, then gushed from the deep gash. It sprayed me, and I jumped back. Starrk stared down at the gash, shock apparent in his eyes. I waited, watching. I waited for the wound to heal itself. I waited for the skin to regenerate and heal. But it never came, and the wound never closed.

"Coyote Starrk," I began. Starrk's eyes shot up to meet mine. Shock and disbelief were evident. "Could this mean…."

I lunged once again. I brought my blade down, letting Hyorinmaru slash through the already-open cut. The blade cute through the flesh, muscle, and bone effortlessly. I watched Starrk's face as surprise showed. Hyorinmaru cut his arm from his shoulder. Blood gushed out, staining my robes. I jumped back once again and watched Starrk.

"Could it mean that you are still dead?"

Starrk glared at me, then a knowing smile appeared on his face. "I knew you were the smart one of this little group of yours. But I must say, it took you a long time to figure it out." He wheezed out.

I felt something cold hit my cheek. I looked around us. Snow? It was snowing?

I ignored the sudden weather change, knowing it had nothing to do with me, and went back to Starrk.

"So you are dead. But then how are you fighting me like this? True, you are weak, but that still does not explain how you are walking, talking, and breathing." I asked him, more demanded. Starrk looked at me and smiled.

"You do love asking a lot of questions, boy. Let me ask you one," He started, avoiding my question all together, "How long have been protecting that human?" He pointed below us. I followed his pointed finger to where Hinamori was sitting. He was pointing at Hinamori. I knew it. But, what did they need her for? Were they working for him once again? If they were, we had much more difficult problems than before.

I growled at him. "I won't answer that."

"I thought so." He said, retrieving his finger. He looked behind him at the fights going on. I followed his gaze and tried to see how the others were holding up. Abarai was lunging at Szayel, who was covered in blood. Neither had their bankai or ressurecciòn released. Grimmjow had returned, and was helping Kuchiki battle Yammy. Kurosaki….Kurosaki was a different story.

Neither had released their powers yet, but they were close. I turned my attention back to Starrk. "Why is that you are weaker than you had been, but not Ulquiorra. Why is he fighting like he had that day?"

Starrk shrugged, but a coy smile appeared on his face. "He has a true reason to kill that boy. Revenge, I guess." I knew that he had a real reason, but I let it go.

The snow fall was getting heavier, blanketing the ground in a layer of white.

I clenched the hilt of my blade in my hand and was prepared to kill him.

Suddenly, he yelled. "Now! Do it now!" And he disappeared. I gasped in shock and instantly turned, waiting for him to be there, attacking. He wasn't. I whirled around and looked at Yammy, who quickly swiped Kuchiki and Grimmjow away, launching them into the trees. I heard Grimmjow give a furious yell, as if knowing where Yammy was going.

"No! You fucker! You goddamn son of a bitch!" He hollered. I looked quickly and Szayel had also jumped from Abarai. Ulquiorra, remained fighting Kurosaki. It finally dawned on me. I propelled myself down.

"Hinamori, move! Inoue! Hinamori!" I screamed. And I saw her look up at me with big brown eyes, fear clear in them. I snarled under my breath and tried to get to them even faster.

Grimmjow was jumping towards them, using his sonido, he let out a shriek as Yammy went to grab Inoue. He brought his sword down hard and cut Yammy's hand from his arm. It fell to the ground with a loud thump. I snarled again and I finally reached Hinamori as Grimmjow pulled Inoue to his side. We looked at each other, then jumped back, away from the Espadas, the two girls attached to our sides.

"You think it would be that easy to get away?" A cold voice sounded behind us. I glanced behind my shoulder, but not in enough time. I felt something tear through my robes, my skin, my bones, and popped out the other side of my chest. I let out a small yelp as the sword impaled me. It was wrenched out, and I couldn't help but loose my footing and fall.

"Toshiro? Toshiro! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori screamed my name as we fell. But soon, we hit the cold, snowy ground and she landed on top of me. I felt blood oozing out from the hole in my chest. My vision was going fuzzy.

Then a horrible, blood-curdling, terrified scream ripped through my ears.

"NO!"


	11. My Own Monster

Well, here it is! finally! sorry, been kinda busy with work and such, ya know? :P Anyways, please enjoy this lovely chapter, cause I thinkg it turned out very well! Please review and thank you for all of you that have been! It means so much to me! :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach!

Note:/ Writing in Italic is Hyorinmaru, in italic bold is Toshiro's little...well, you'll know when you read it ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I screamed at Toshiro as his eyes were fluttering closed. I fisted my hands in his robes and shook him. Tears streamed down my face as I clung to him desperately. His head was moving from side to side, his eyes searching. Searching for something. For me? Was he looking for me?

I let out a sob, "Shiro-chan, please, you're okay. You're going to be fine!" I cried desperately, not entirely sure if I was trying to convince him or myself. I looked into his face, but my eyes couldn't stop from trailing to his mouth, where blood spurted out of, trailed down his chin and neck, making a small pool on the snowy ground.

His head turned towards me and his eyes focused slowly. "Hinamori…."

"Toshiro! Oi, look at me, you bastard. Keep your fucking eyes open. You hear me?" I was surprised to see Grimmjow leaning over him, with Orihime firmly wrapped to his side. I cried and my head involuntarily landed on his chest. He was warm. No…he shouldn't be warm….he was never warm….

"Why is he warm?" The question popped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say it, I thought that I had said it in my head. Grimmjow and Orihime's heads snapped up in shock and I heard Toshiro wheeze out a shuddering breath.

"Why is he warm?" I screamed, feeling his chest with my hands. He was always cold. Always cold. Why now? I knew that it wasn't because of the blood. That wasn't why he was warm. His whole body was warm. The snow around him was melting. Why? Why? What was going on?

"Hinamori…."

I looked down at Toshiro's face. His beautiful face. And that's when I knew that I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I loved him. Dear God, I loved this man. A man I've only know for a short amount of time and already, my heart was his.

Why is it that we women only realize our feelings when our loved one is dying?

"What, what is it, Shiro-chan?" I asked desperately. His arm moved, his hand reached up towards me.

"I'm….sorry…" his words were whispered, labored. I chocked out a sob. His hand fell and his eyes glazed over. Blood still pooled steadily onto the puddle of water beneath him. I stared at him, my eyebrows pulling together. So close that it was almost painful. But my chest is the part of my body that is hurting the most.

"Toshiro? Toshiro…Toshiro? No! No, no, no!" I screamed, the tears never stopping. I pulled his body up, which was slightly easy because he wasn't that much taller than me, and shook him. It wasn't the smartest thing, it probably hurt him, but it was the only thing I could think of doing. The only thing I could think of that would keep him alive. I shook him, but his head just lolled on his shoulders and fell to the side, his eyes wide and staring.

Sudden realization punctured my heart, cut it out of my chest, and stabbed it just for spite.

"NO!"

But it wasn't me who screamed that. It was Grimmjow.

I looked up and saw him being impaled with another sword as someone else grabbed Orihime. What was going on? What did these men want with her? Why did they want me? Why did they kill Shiro-chan? Why was this happening?

Orihime was screaming at the men, screaming for Grimmjow, the way I had screamed for Toshiro.

I looked around me, and it seemed as if everything – including my actions – were moving in slow-motion. Renji was running over to Rukia, who was lying on the ground, blood pooled around her. Ichigo was still fighting the scary man, but….it did not…he was wearing a mask. An abnormal mask that resembled a skull. Grimmjow was slashing out his sword, cutting a deep gash in the chest of the man who had impaled him. Finally, I looked down. I stared at clouded teal eyes.

But as everything unraveled in front of me, I couldn't feel the arms pulling me away from the only boy I've loved. I didn't hear the others scream as they took me away. I didn't even comprehend the fact that I was screaming at the men who were taking me away. I wasn't capable of comprehending anything. No, never mind, I could comprehend one thing, and one thing only. And whether this made me weak, or a sick romantic, or a pathetic little girl, I didn't care. All I knew was that Toshiro was dead, and that his body was fading away fro my sight.

All I remember before darkness took over was reaching out to him and calling out his name.

**TPOV**

_"Toshiro….Toshiro, get up._ "A voice called out to me.

I groaned and my eyes opened slowly, the pain I had felt before disappeared. Strange. I slowly took in my surroundings. Everything was made of ice or water. The buildings looked like…they were…

_"Toshiro, get up. You must get up**."**_

I turn to my head to the left and my eyes come into contact with a tall man with long teal hair, a pale blue, scar-like cross across his face. He was wearing robes of shades of blue and purple.

I slowly push myself up, my arms quivering at the weight of my body. I stare at the man, not quite sure why I am here. Why, I have only come here twice, once when I had fist become a Shinigami, and the other….

_Hyorinmaru….why am I here?_ I asked him, standing up to my feet.

His clear eyes followed mine, ice swirled around him. His stare was as cold as mine, but I am not sure how cold my stare is now. I am confused. I cannot figure out why I am here, in my Inner World. I have heard that Kurosaki currently went into his to try and tame his monster. But I have never had the need to enter my Inner World. So why now?

Hyorinmaru's cold stare changed, and it was soon a pained expression. He looked at me with sad eyes. Toshiro….you are dead. You died.

My eyes widened at his words. How was I dead? I was in my Inner World…I couldn't be dead. No, I had to protect Hinamori, I had to! She needed me, she….

"Then, why am I here if I'm dead?"

_Because you have a chance to come back alive._

"What? What are you talking about?_"_

_"You can still live. You are at a stage where your body, physically, is dead, but your mind and your heart is still alive. That is how you are here, Toshiro. You can still save your body, since your mind is still breathing, per se._ "

I took in his words carefully. My body was dead. But not my mind?

"How? How do I get my body to live again?"

First, he did not respond, but then he took a step towards me. I stayed where I was, watching him. He walked towards me until he was standing only a few feet from me. He looked at me, until his eyes moved to look over my shoulder. He raised a hand and pointed a slender finger over my head. I furrowed my brow and turned around, following his eyes and finger.

Standing on the other side of the building was a man, no taller than me. He was facing away from us, his back facing us, but he…he was wearing the same clothing as I. His hair was the same, except pure black. The sword on his back was a replica of the one on mine. His skin was white, and his robes were similar, just reversed. The white switched with the black.

_You must fight him. Fight yourself._

When Hyorinmaru's words were finished, the man before me turned his head. I felt my head jerk back in surprise as my eyes widened in shock. I had known what Kurosaki's hollow had looked like. It was him, but his pure instincts – crazy, insane, wanting to kill. And as I stared at the man before me, I understood that this was mine. My monster.

A psychotic grin that almost reached his ears played across his features. His eyes were crazed. The whites were black, the irises were not like mine. They were not teal, but a bright yellow. Then he turned, fully facing me, the grin still plastered over his lips.

**_Well, well, well. If it isn't little Kingy_**! The man cackled, bringing his sword in front of him. I followed his actions.

"So all I have to do is fight you and then I can come back to life?" I asked him.

The grin on his face never faltered as he let out a maniacal laugh. **_That's all you fucking think there is, Kingy? _**

He let out another cackle as he disappeared, the reappeared in front of me. My eyes widened in shock and I jumped back.

**_You gotta kill me!_ **


	12. I'll Be Back

I'm back with and update! Wooo! I'm actually really happy about how this one turned out! :D Ah, so I'll try to put out a new chappie by the end of this week, so please hold on! :)

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Everything you say is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, but I do Toshiro's little Hollow.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I groaned and turned over, trying to shield my eyes from the burning light. But eventually, I opened my eyes and stared at the white wall. I could feel that there were no emotions in my eyes – no emotions anywhere on my face. It was blank. It has been blank for seven days.

It has been seven days since I was captured. Since I was ripped from a dying – dead – body. Since I saw the life die from those beautiful teal eyes. I remember blacking out and then waking up _here_. At this castle. I had cried for three days,, over Toshiro, wondering where Orihime was. If she was alright. If everyone else was alright. But then everything seemed to evaporate. My tears dried and my heart stopped hurting. Perhaps it had accepted that he was dead and that I would never see him – or any other of my friends again. Perhaps it had gone into denial, or maybe, it was just building a shield to protect it from any more damage.

I wasn't sure exactly where this castle was, and I had never met the 'King' who ruled this castle. I had encountered servants, or accomplices. Whatever you could call them. Some were the ones that had taken me away, others, I had never seen before. All were cold, mean, but somehow, they showed no life. That is, except one. She showed compassion, she would smile at me everyday when she brought me a tray of food. She was also beautiful. And I envied her the smallest bit because of that trait. Although she was a servant, I was sure, by just seeing her, the way she did not feel….powerful, she was not here on her own free-will. She really was a slave.

So I sat there, on this stranger's bed and stared at the wall. But then something caught my eye. I stood up slowly and shuffled over to the window. The robe that had been given to me was draped over my shoulders, covering the other robes that were given to me. It was trying to keep me warm, but failing. I stood up on my tiptoes and glanced out the small window.

Snow. It was snowing. I felt my eyebrows pull together at the thought of new snow falling on the ground. Just like it had…

"Momo-chan!" Her high-pitched voice echoed throughout the room.

I turned and dropped to my heels. There she was. She had a bright smile on her face as she carried a tray. There was something else tucked under her arm. I tried to smile back at her, how I would before, but it wouldn't come. I couldn't muster even a sad smile. It was pathetic. Pathetic how broken I was. There are people far worse off than me. Yet here I was, willowing in my sadness and heart-broken state. I was pathetic.

"Hello, Momo-chan!" She said with a very enthusiastic wave as she set the tray down. She walked towards me, pulling out a bag from her pocket.

I sat back down on the bed and curled my knees up to my chest.

"Hello, Nel-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

Our swords clashed, pushing against one another. I grunted, trying to push him off – away – from me. During our fight, his grin has never faltered. How, how the hell was he smiling like a maniac while fighting me? He let out a cackle and brought his sword down harder, pushing my own blade closer to my throat. I ground my teeth together and pushed back. Then he disappeared, only to reappear a few meters away from me.

My chest was heaving, blood dripped from a cut in my forehead and fell into my eyes. I didn't dare brush it away. I kept my eyes on this man…my monster.

_**Ahahahaha!**_ He cackled, opening his arms, his mouth wide in a grin. _**You can't kill me, little King. I know everything little fucking thing that you do! I. Am. You!**_

I growled at him as he laughed. He wasn't even breathing hard. If he knew me… that meant that I had to do something that I have never done before…something that I would never do in a real fight. Something that would get me…

"What's your name?" I yelled back at him, loosening my hold on my sword a little bit. How could I do this? I needed to defeat him, I needed to get out of my Inner World. I needed to get up, come back to life. I needed to find Hinamori. Hinamori…suddenly, her smiling face as it looked up at me pushed its way through my mind. Hinamori. I needed to get to her. I had to know if she was alright. She had better be alright, or I would never forgive myself.

The monster laughed, loud and clear as he lifted one hand to point at me.

'_**The fuck you think it is, genius?**_ He sneered, his eyes narrowing. _**You are the 'genius' aren't ya? **_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your name is Toshiro?" I asked, my voice containing no emotion what so-ever. It was blank. Dead.

He laughed maniacally. _**Like I'd be called somethin' that means white. 'The fuck you take me for, Shortie? White is pure. I'm the farthest damn thing from pure**_. He stopped and the grin on his face stretched out even more, holding something secret. I glared at him. Was this what Kurosaki's monster was like? Foul-mouthed, psychotic, and blinded by pure instinct?

How could I beat someone that was blinded by just the pure instinct of the battle? Who knew everything I had?

"So, then. What is your name if it's not Toshiro?" I asked again. He shrugged his shoulders, lifting his hands in the air. _**Meh, not sure if I wanna tell ya**_. He scratched his chin, tilting it up into the air. I watched him, waiting. Waiting for him to do something…to attack.

"Alright. Then tell me….how to come to be in my Inner World?"

He stared at me, his eyes widening the slightest bit. _**Whaaaat?**_ His voice came out almost whiny, but it still held that strange tone to it. The way Kurosaki sounded when he was in this form. _**Don't tell me that you think the only one lucky enough to get one of us is just Kurosaki Ichigo? **_

I said nothing.

_**Ah, I see. You did! And people thought you were a fuckin' genius? Ha! Funny how that works, eh?**_ He peered at me.

I waited for him to continue. With a sigh, he raised a hand and twirled it around.

_**Everyone – every shinigami – has a hollow inside of them. Whether they let it out or not is entirely up to them, but that's where they get their fighting instinct from. Where they get the urge to kill the enemy. But sometimes, that little hollow has a damn big voice and can take over. Like it does with that Ichigo kid. Like I'm doing with you right now.**_ He finished and grinned at me.

"So, to get rid of you, I have to kill you, yes?"

_**Precisely!**_ He yelled and pointed a finger at me. _**Took ya fuckin' long enough.**_

And he disappeared, and when he reappeared, we began to fight. Clashing swords, ice crashing against ice. The frown never leaving my face, his grin never leaving his. Whatever his name was.

I wasn't sure how long we were fighting for, it could have been minutes, hours…even days. But at one point, when I had a last landing a few scratches on him, leaving us both breathing heavily and bleeding. I had a thought. He was a part of me. Was he like a zanpaktou? If their master died, they would also die? So in theory….if I was to die….

I looked at him as he jumped away from me, finally, the grin on his lips had died down to a slight grin. I let out a breath. I glared at him. I wasn't sure of my theory, but then, that's why it was just a theory.

_**Hey, little King!**_

I gave him my full attention.

_**Why do ya wanna go back?**_ He asked, and truly, I was puzzled by his question.

"What?"

_**Why do ya wanna go back to being alive? Why not die?**_

And as soon as his words were out of his mouth, Hinamori's face appeared before me. He raven hair pulled tightly back into a bun that was covered with a white cloth and tied with a blue ribbon. Her big brown eyes starring at me as she begged me to let her down when her brother lay dead on the ground. Her eyes when she watched me fight Starrk. Her eyes when she saw the sword impale me. Her eyes as they watched me fall to the ground. Her eyes as they watched me die.

Before I had time to respond, he lunged at me, his sword – my sword – held in front of him, ready to stab me. And I prayed to God that my theory was right.

Her mouth as it was only a few inches apart from mine. Her mouth as it screamed out my name, willing me to stay alive. Her voice cracking from sadness. And then her screaming as she was ripped out of my arms.

'_**The fuck?**_

His sword plunged deep into my chest. I let my head fall as blood dripped from my mouth. He left his sword in me and I could feel his stare on me. I could imagine his eyes being wide with shock and confusion as to why I didn't try to stop him.

I looked up and found that his face was exactly how I pictured it. I gave him a smirk.

"Not to cocky now, are you?" I hissed at him.

He let go of the sword's hilt and stepped back, shock still displayed clearly on his face. I watched him as I fell to my knees. His hand started to disappear. He held it up in front of his face, his eyes going even wider at the sight of himself disappearing. But then his eyes fell and he smirked at me.

_**Ryukuro. **_

"What?" I asked, surprised that there was no pain in my chest.

_**Ryukuro. My name, you moron.**_ He grinned at me, a full toothed grin. _**Well, well, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out**_. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes_**. Damn, I was hopin' that you'd be the stupid fucking moron and not figure it out. Shit. Ah, well. **_

He was almost gone now, and the sword had disappeared from my chest, but there was no hole. I stared at him as he looked at me once again.

He smiled at me, not a psychotic smile, but a genuine smile. _**Protect her. Keep her safe. And tell her before you can't anymore. And remember: I'll be back.**_ And with that, he disappeared completely from my sight. I stared at the spot where he was.

_Toshiro?_

I turned my head and saw Hyorinmaru standing behind me. I stood slowly, slightly surprised that I could.

"How am I not dead?"

_You can't die in your Inner World, Toshiro. _

"Oh." I turn and face him. "What happens now?"

_You return to your body. You live. You find her. Save her. You know what to do_.

And before I knew it, I was losing sight, everything was going white.

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru."

Everything went white and they were gone.

"Thank you….Ryukuro."

* * *

><p>YAY! woow, i really like writing that one, and for those who would like to know Ryukuro mean dark dragon spirit. I thought it fit... :p<p>

Please review!


	13. Waiting for My Prince

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! :D

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach! That's for people who have money...and I am not one of those people...

Please enjoy and thank you for all of the reviews! They're fantastic! :D Greatly appreciated! Keep 'em coming, even if it's criticism! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>MPOV<span>**

"Momo-chan, cheer up! You can't be all sad forever, you know?" Nel-chan spoke softly to me, but with equal amount of cheeriness as usual. I was still curled around myself on the bed. I had opened up a little to Nel, but not much. And she tells me stories about when she was younger, when she was a child. I enjoyed having her around, she made me forget temporarily about Toshiro and the others.

Key word. Temporarily.

"I know. But Nel-chan…it's been almost three weeks, and I haven't even met the man who runs this castle. And why will you not tell me?" I tell her, watching her as she opened the curtains to reveal a snow white environment. It was beautiful, and I didn't mind the cold. I somehow felt at ease in the coldness of the snow. I often asked if they could open the window when it was snowing because I liked the chilly air. Warmth and hot air made me uneasy. I wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because Toshiro was always cold, but even so, I've never like the coldness as much as I did now.

I was still slightly mad at myself for acting like a pathetic little child who didn't get what she wanted on her birthday. It almost made me sick. I was pathetic, and I all I felt was sadness and pity for myself. That wasn't how it was supposed to work. I was supposed to be strong, even if my loved ones died. It wasn't right for me to willow in my bitterness and tears. It wasn't fair to those who were already gone.

Nel-chan turned her beautiful face to me, her long green hair flipping over her shoulder. "No, Momo-chan, it's been nearly four weeks." Nel joked, sending me a smile, "Anyways, I've heard that you will be meeting someone very important in two nights time…you know, the one who owns this hell-hole. He wants to treat you to dinner. Or so I've heard from my sources." Nel closed her eyes and rested a hand on the cold-frosted window. She let out a breath and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. And before I could stop myself, the question that had been brewing in my mind for the lat three – four – weeks, slipped out.

"Are you missing someone, Nel-chan?"

I was half expecting her to snap her head my way and hotly deny it, hotly deny that she was waiting for some helpless man. But as per usual, she surprised me. She sighed deeply and a small, secretive smile played on her lips. He turned her head slowly to me, he eyes opening almost in slow-motion. He hand still rested on the window as she looked at me with her hazel eyes. Her eyes held a spark that I've never seen before.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am." She said sweetly.

I looked at her and smiled back, finally, I could actually generate a smile for her. I wasn't to sure why, but I could, because I knew that she somehow feels how I feel at this moment. She is alone, but waiting for that one person to come and save her – even though she could probably save herself – it is just what almost every girl wants at least once in their life.

They want their Prince to come a save them from the wicked villain.

I leaned in closer to her, "What's his name, Nel-chan?"

Within a heart-beat, she answered, and the name shocked my ears.

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

"Toshiro?"

"Toshiro, come on man, wake up! Damn it, wake up!"

"You goddamn son of a bitch! If you don't fuckin' wake up, I'll kill you!"

"Hitsugaya-kun….."

Voice ran inside of my head, but they were blurred together like an annoying song that was being sung drunkenly. I groaned, stirred, and tried to open my eyes, but I found it too hard to accomplish, so I opted not to. My body hurt, and I couldn't recall what has happened. I remember some things. I remember picking up Hinamori into my arms, pulling her out of harms way. I remember a sword stabbing through me, tearing into me. I remember her screams of terror. Her screaming out my name. The light fading and everything going black. But after….

I don't remember a damn thing.

I tried again, and this time I succeeded in opening my eyes, even if it was just a little slit, I managed to see the crouched figures above me. One had that stupid orange hair. The stupid blue hair, and the stupid red head. And there was the black hair. But it wasn't hers. It wasn't her raven hair. I knew that and he instantly propelled my torso up, my eyes going wide.

"Toshiro!"

"Where…."

"Lay down!"

"Where is…"

"I mean it, Shortie, stay down!"

"Where is…"

"LAY DOWN!"

And I was pushed down roughly. I growled and screamed at the orange-haired man.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Everything went silent at my sudden outburst. I was normally quite calm, even when angry and frustrated, I never yelled. But that is when my feelings, no matter how unwanted, how wrong, or how irresponsible they were, became clear. She was important, I knew that from before right now. I just hadn't realized how important she was to me. I hadn't realized that with her gone, I was even icier than I had been with her. She had melted my snow covered heart with her small smiles, her sweet voice, and her being. With just being around her….she had changed me.

I looked furiously at Kurosaki. He looked at the ground, as did Abarai and Kuchiki. The only one looking at me was Grimmjow. Because…he had lost the one thing that had changed him into the soft man he was today. He had lost his love. As had I.

"Where is she?" I growled out, a bit calmer, not wanting to have another fit. But if it came down to that….I wouldn't hesitate to scream at them until they were deaf. Grimmjow's brow creased and dropped into almost a sad state. But as soon as it had appeared on his face it was gone.

He loved her dearly, even if he didn't show it. I knew that just by looking at the loss and shame in his defeat. Did I have the same look in my eyes? I knew that my feelings for Hinamori had grown. But I wasn't sure if they were at the extent of Grimmjow's towards Inoue's. But they were pretty damn close. I knew that. I would die for her. Even Hyorinmaru could not stop me from loving her. Nor could anyone else in the God-forsaken place. My God, I loved her.

I loved Hinamori Momo.

I looked back up at Grimmjow, then around at the group. "Where is she?" I repeated for the third time, my voice even more calm then the second time. But still, only Grimmjow looked me in the face.

"She got taken. Along with Orihime. I'm almost one hundred percent sure of where they took them." Grimmjow told me, his voice flat and dead. No life.

"I see. Where? Where do you think she is?" I asked as I slowly pushed myself up into a seating position. Grimmjow watched me, and a look of pure hatred and anger crossed his features and stayed, darkening his scowl.

"Aizen. Aizen's castle."


	14. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Well, this chapter is mainly directed at Nel and Ichigo... but the next one will be overall ShiroxMomo, promise! This story is kind of important though...Nel's story though, I mean. Even if it's kinda a filler chapter...but so will the next one...merp. Anyways, I rambling...enjoy, and please review! :)

Disclaimer : I do not own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

"I-Ichigo?" I stuttered, not quite knowing if I had heard her right. Nel smiled broadly at me and nodded her head. There was a small blush forming on her face and suddenly, I knew that she really did love him. But…I had never known that Ichigo had cared for someone in that way. He just seems to busy protecting everyone else to be in love with another. But I looked back at our short time…..when those…things…had attacked us. The look of complete rage and despair on Ichigo's face when the man – Nnoitra – had implied that Nel was dead. I had faintly seen tears form in his eyes, but I also saw that they were quickly reined in, not showing weakness in front of the scary men.

"Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki." Nel said, her smile growing even wider at saying his name. I watched her and blinked.

"How did you come to know him?" I asked, pushing myself off the bed and slowly walking over to her. I stood beside her in front of the window. I stared out of it, watching as white flakes steadily flowed down form the sky.

"It's a fairly long story, you don't have to listen if you don't want to."

"I'm sure that it is a good story." I told her, implying that I in fact, did want to hear it.

Nel chuckled softly, "Alright then. You know those men that had attacked you that time?"

"Yes?"

"I was one of them, before, you see. I was one of the most powerful, with great powers. That is, until one of my fellow Espada – that is what the King calls us, his elite – had struck me in the back of the head. He had split my skull open, merely because he despised me and because I pissed him off. You see, after that, I had turned into a child and could not remember a single thing of my previous life. I lived, with my two brothers for long years, waiting for something to happen. During that time, I had always felt that something was missing from me, a piece of my heart – and my soul – was missing. I could never figure out what it was though." She laughed at herself.

She turned her face away from mine and stared out the window with soft eyes. I watched her. She truly was beautiful and I knew why Ichigo loved her. She was beautiful, inside and out. She cared for me even when she didn't have to.

Then she continued.

"Although, many years after I had been stuck in that stupid child form, a man came and ruled us. He had great power, and before I knew it, people dressed in black robes with swords at their hips, began to fight – start a war – against all that I had ever known. But I was not protesting. I was somewhat grateful, because that meant that my home would be saved. That is when I had found Ichigo." She paused again and smiled at the snow, now falling faster.

I could only watch her face as the emotions crossed it. They went from love, to relief, to hurt, to compassion, to determination, and then back to love. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips at the way she had said Ichigo's name. It was as if it meant everything to her. It meant more than her own life.

"Yes….that's when I had found Ichigo. Or rather…her found me. It was quite funny, the situation." She laughed again, her voice sweet and high, "My brothers and our pet were chasing me, but when Ichigo saw, he attacked my brothers right away, thinking they were attacking me. Even then, not even knowing me, he protected me. And then after that, I clung to him, felling attached emotionally, as well as mentally. I didn't know what is was, or why I was feeling that way because at the time, while I was in my child form, I only saw him as an older brother."

I watched her, knowing that the story of how she grew to love him was coming soon. That is when she tilted her head down, making a waterfall of green hair around her face. But I could still see the small smile that played on her lips.

"Aha, I admit, I was a bit a nuisance and a bratty little child when I was first attaching myself to him. I begged him to take me everywhere he went, even when he fought. I remember once he had carried me on his shoulders and I pretended like he was my pony. You see, I was a very immature child. I am still immature – in some ways. But when I was in my child form, I was even more immature, spitting on people, pulling on Ichigo's hair. Yelling. Hitting, fighting when it wasn't necessary. I acted like a thirteen year old boy. But then, after he had fought Grimmjow…."

"Grimmjow?" I asked, knowing that was the man that Orihime loved.

"Yes, Grimmjow. You know he wasn't always the nicest of people. He had wanted to fight Ichigo before he had ever met Orihime. But after that, I knew something had changed within him. I had seen the way he had looked at her. He loved her." She smiled.

"I kind of feel like a proud older sister, seeing her younger brother break free of his icy barriers."

I smiled at her laughing tone.

"Anyways," She continued, looking up once again. "After Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, he tried to escape with Orihime, who had insisted that they bring an unconscious Grimmjow along, and myself, but that is when someone Stopped us. Nnoitra and his little bitch – Oh, I'm sorry, his servant. They had hit Grimmjow over the head once just to be sure and Nnoitra had Orihime grasped in his servants hands. I was being a coward, I was hiding. Like the child that I was. I watched as Ichigo fought him, fought him to protect the man he had just defeated, the woman who loved the ruthless little cat, and me, the amnesiac child who had bothered him from the start of his journey."

I saw her eyes change then, as if her mind was traveling back in time, when this whole thing had come undone.

"He fought Nnoitra, but he still wasn't healed from his fight against Grimmjow. He fought for us. He fought to protect me when Nnoitra had tried to kill me. He had believed me when He found out the truth about me. And then finally, when Nnoitra was breaking his wrist and Ichigo was screaming out in pain, I changed. I don't know what exactly triggered it, perhaps it was my feelings. Maybe it was the simple fact that I needed to protect him. But I changed back into my human form, and as soon as I saw Ichigo's wide brown eyes, I knew that it was no longer sister/brother loved that layered my heart. It was true love – passionate love, you could call it. And after that, after I had defeated Nnoitra, I was taken away, away from Ichigo, before I had the time to tell him. I had cried, but so had he. I had never seen him cry, but he had. He had screamed out to me, reached for me but, he could never get to me. I was lost. And I am waiting now. Now, I wait for him. I will always wait," She looked over to me, a knowing smile on her lips. I almost felt as if my heart was saying the same thing as the words that were coming from her lips. I would wait, I could not believe he was dead. He would come for me. I would tell him.

"I will always wait," Nel repeated, but she wasn't talking to me, she was staring out the window, a look a pure determination on her face as she placed a fisted hand on the iced window.

"I will wait, no matter how long it takes."


	15. Crying For Us

So, first of all, I am so so so sorry that it took me this long to update. School and everything has been insane! Anyways, I'm on a break now, so I'll try to get a few chapters out for all of my stories. Thank you all for waiting and being so patient for the update! :) And I just finished this one on Christmas Eve, so Merry Christmas to everyone, Happy Holidays, and Happy New year! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

Please Review! :)

* * *

><p><span>TPOV<span>

I wasn't too sure how long we had been traveling for. But all I know is that I was getting closer to Hinamori. I was getting closer to rescuing her. To telling her that I love her. But then, as we traveled in silence, thoughts enveloped me – my mind. I couldn't help the rage and anger that flowed towards Aizen. I thought he was dead. And why does he want Hinamori? What is he going to do with her? Ice-cold rage flowed through my veins and I only saw one solution to this problem.

Kill him.

"Toshiro, it's right up here." Kurosaki's voice brought me back from my red-filled haze. I snapped my head towards him. I stopped and everyone followed me. Setting ourselves on the ground, we came up with a plan on how to attack.

"Kurosaki, you stay with me. We'll look for Hinamori. Grimmjow," I looked over at him. Anger and murder radiated off him. He wasn't looking at me, but at the castle. His teeth were clenched and small growls and unintelligent words streamed from his mouth. I knew what he was feeling, but it was most likely a hundred times worse than mine – considering Inoue and himself had been together for some time.

I continued, knowing he was listening to me. "Grimmjow, you can handle yourself. Find Inoue." He nodded in response, and before I even finished my sentence, he was gone. Kurosaki tried to stop him, but I knew better. I knew he was going to take off.

"Rukia and Renji, you two, back us up, and try to find Aizen." And with that, we all scurried off.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki was seething beside me. Rage pooled off him. I gave him a stern look as we landed inside the castle, unknown.<p>

"Calm down, we need to find…."

"That was too easy." He whispered, more to himself than to me. I looked around and saw that there were no guards. And suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck went on end.

"Kurosaki!" I whispered harshly as I saw shadows glooming towards us. Or in fact, just one shadow. We both drew our swords, positioning ourselves. But just as a white-clothed foot rounded the corner, Kurosaki lunged, crushing the man's throat with his hand. I quickly ran behind the man, ready to impale him, but the look on Kurosaki's face stopped me. It was a look a pure confusion, sadness, and….surprise. I watched as the color drained from Kurosaki's face. The form struggled to be free and Kurosaki dropped it. It's hood fell of and revealed long, wavy turquoise hair. I stepped back in surprise as Kurosaki stared at the woman.

"Nel?"

* * *

><p><span>MPOV<span>

I waited for Nel-chan to come back with the garments I would be wearing to the dinner tonight. I stared out the window. At the snow. It reminded me of Toshiro. Cold, but beautiful. Small, but strong. Hard, but soft. Really, he was like a snowflake. I smiled into my hand as I thought of Toshiro dressed up as a snowflake. But my smile faltered when I realized that because he was like snow, he would melt. He would not last long. Bittersweet. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing the tears away. It had gotten easier, I cried less. But there was still a dull ache in my chest at night. When dreams of him took over my head.

"Miss Hinamori." A voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder at the man. I smiled at him. This was another servant that was only here to keep his loved one safe. To keep his family safe. He was tall and lean, with spiky black hair and eyes that looked as if he were squinting all the time. But they were a beautiful dark gray. He had a blue tattoo that ran across the bridge of his nose, and 69 tattooed on his cheek. Three long gashed scars ran from his brow to his chin over his eyes on the right side of his face.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello, Shuuhei." I smiled at him. He carried my garments in his arms and he handed them to me. I took them from him and mentioned for him to sit down. He slowly sat in the chair beside mine and stared out the window.

He would usually come in, every day or so, when Nel wasn't here. We talked. About nothing and everything. I learned that he had once been part of the Gotei 13, alongside Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and many others. I learned that that is where he left his wife and small child. I told him of my family, what had happened. But I did not tell him of Toshiro. I did not want to talk to anyone about it.

I followed his stare out of the window, then looked back at his face. There was a pain, etched in so deep, that I don't think would ever leave his face until he held his wife and child again. I felt my heart reach for him. And my sorrow felt palely insignificant compared to his.

"Have you received a letter from Hana-chan this month?" I asked him. His gaze never left the window, but something flickered across his face. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes. I did. Just yesterday, actually." He whispered.

He had been receiving letters from his wife every month or so. The one contact he was allowed outside of this castle. I remembered him telling me that it was enough, just knowing that they were still waiting for him. He only had two years left. He had been here for three already.

I smiled brightly at him. "Any good news?" I questioned. He looked up from the window and smiled at me.

"Yes. Kai learned how to ride a horse and shot Kensei in the ass with kido. Hana says he's growing too quickly, and that he's turning into quite the adrenaline junkie." He chuckled softly, but a sad expression took over his features. I watched him as his chin dipped to his chest. I felt my eyebrows pull together as his shoulders shook.

"She…She says that he looks more like me everyday. She says she has my hands, my face; my personality. She told me…" I stopped, let out a shaky breath, and then continued. I listened, knowing that he had to get it out.

"She told me that when he sleeps, she just sits beside him and watches him sleep. She plays with his fingers, touches his dreaming face, and thinks of me. _Me_. Not our son, no. She thinks of how I look when I sleep. I'm causing her pain. I don't know what to do anymore." He finishes, and I see a tear slip down his cheek. I close the distance between us and hug him to me. His arms attentively wrapped around my waist and he cried silently into the crook of my neck. I let him. It was the only thing I could do for him.

I rested my cheek against his soft hair and let a few tears slide down my face. I cried for him. But I also cried for myself and the people I loved. The people I lost.

I cried for us.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Thanks you for all being so patient! :3

please review!


	16. Lovely Surprise

I am so so so so sorry! School has just been hectic and you know, life gets in the way! Anyways, I have a two week break so I'll try to update some more! So here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy! Sorry again -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

Please Review! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>TPOV<strong>

Nel was in Kurosaki's arms faster than I could blink. I stepped away, my eyes wide and staring at the two. I had known that they had met on our journey to save Miss Inoue, I know that she used to be in the form of a child, and that Kurosaki had a protective obsession with her, almost as if she were his own child. He loved her then, and by the display of the similar – although very much more woman-like – Nel, he still loved her. Just in a very different way.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as his arms circled around her, squeezing her to his body. I could only watch, silently hoping that Hinamori would have the same reaction when we find her.

_**If we find her.**_

The voice was back.

I heard a small chuckle inside my head.

_Ryukuro. _

**wouldn't that be a shame? _This beautiful reunion, and blam! She doesn't even love ya! Irony at its fucking finest!_**

And he laughed his famous maniacal laugh, but his voice subsided in my mind.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Nel's voice rang out, raspy from sobs. I saw Kurosaki's face streaked with tears as he held Nel close to him. He set her down and roughly kissed her. Her hands groped his face and tangled in his hair. I felt my cheeks blush at the passion of their kiss, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the emotion on Kurosaki's face. I had only seen that emotion once, when he had come back from fighting Ulquiorra – the first time. Broken, sad, but it there was happiness in his expression, even though tears fell from his eyes.

As if coming to their senses, Kurosaki and Nel-chan pulled away from each other. I could see her stroke his face with her slender fingers, and Kurosaki's body relaxed instantly.

But as I approached them, Kurosaki grabbed her arms and shook her lightly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Nel continued to stroke his face.

"Just as I was about to follow you home, Aizen found me, and captured me, saying that he had you and that if I didn't come, he'd kill you. I….I couldn't let that happen. So I went with him willingly. I'm a servant here." She said sadly.

I could see the happiness replaced with anger at the mention of Aizen's name.

"I'll fucking kill that bastard." He growled between his teeth.

I stepped in.

"Miss Nelliel, are there any others that you know he has taken?"

She nodded her head and turned to face me, tears still silently falling onto her cheeks.

Although I did care about others that had been capture, I was solely interested in finding one. The one that I loved. Her smile sewing itself permanently into my brain.

"They had us all in The Cell when they first caught us. It was me, a man named Byakuya Kuchiki, I believe he is that small girls brother?" Kurosaki's head shot up at the mention of his name. I looked at him and saw the question run across his face. So he isn't dead?

"Then there was this man…his name is Shuuhei Hisagi, he was captured on the same terms as I am. He came to protect his wife and child."

The news that Hisagi was alive shook me to the bone. "Shuuhei….Hisagi? He is… he is alive?" I gawked at her, she just nodded.

But then something changed in her face. Realization.

She ran up to me and slapped both of her hands on my face.

"Is your name Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>MPOV<strong>

The dress that Shuuhei had brought me was not something I would have normally worn. But, even so, it was beautiful – almost too beautiful for me to wear. It was satin, and a deep ocean blue. It was the definition of a princess dress. But, I did not feel like a princess while wearing it. I sat and stared out of the window as I waited for Shuuhei to return to escort me to the dinning hall.

The snow fell, and I could feel tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

Useless. I was totally useless.

I hung my head and dug my nails into the palm of my hand.

"Momo-chan?"

I lift my head and look over my shoulder. Shuuhei is calmly walking towards me, a sad smile on his face.

"Are you ready?"

I push myself from the chair I had been sitting in and walk over to him. I try to give him a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And he held out his arm and I gladly took it.

I followed him as he led me down various corridors, and as the sound of voices filled my ears, as the sound of hearty, drunk-like laughter grew, the nerves and sorrow started to boil in my heart. We reached two giant doors, but when Shuuhei went to open them, I grabbed his arm.

"Just…Please, just one moment." I pleaded to him.

His head turned and his eyebrows pulled together in worry. I couldn't help but think of how good of a father he must be. I knew that Kai and Hana were lucky to have him – even if they can't see him at the moment, I was sure that they were waiting for him patiently.

I breathed in slowly and bowed my head.

In out. In out. In out.

"Are you alright Momo-chan?" He asked quietly, and it reminds me of how Toshiro had spoken to me in those last moments.

_I'm….sorry…._

And I couldn't help the sob that escaped my throat, or the tears that propelled their way out of my eyes. I collapsed on the floor beside Shuuhei and he followed me down, pulling my close to his body.

"Momo-chan, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him and bite my lip, trying to stop crying.

_Stop it. Stop it. You're pathetic, stop it! Stop crying!_

"I….I….I miss him so much!" I cried out, ignoring the voice in my head.

"Momo…."

"He died, trying to protect me. He….he….he was stabbed….and they took…Orihime…and that's….He died because of me!"

Shuuhei was silent, he let me cry, and that was exactly what I needed.

"Momo-chan!"

I looked up from Shuuhei's chest and see Nel running towards us, her face red and tears running down her face.

"Nel-chan! What's going…"

"Momo!"

My eyes widened as I saw Ichigo's head of orange hair.

"Ichigo!"

The two reached us and Nel gathered me into the tightest hug, all the while, Ichigo never released his hand from hers. I was starting to giggle at Nel's expression, but my giggle died off as a voice sounded out.

A dead voice.

"Hinamori."

Everything moves in slow motion as my head turned towards the voice.

Hair just like snow.

Eyes as cold as ice, yet warm as a dying fire.

"Shiro-chan?" I croaked out, pushing Nel gently off of me.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise?"


	17. Take Over

Hello again! Woo, so as promised, here is another update, I'll try to get a chapter out each day of my break, but no promises! And just because the last chapter was ubershort, I made this one pretty long. This one kinda wrote itself, though! ^.^ Anyways, hope you enjoy! And can anyone solve the puzzle? ;) Oh! and thank you for your reviews, they are ver greatly appreciated! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters.

Please review :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

My heart was pounding as we ran down the hallway with Nelliel leading us. My blood hammered in my ears and my head was clogged with images of Hinamori. Her soft, raven hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her soft features. Everything that I loved about her.

I pushed forward.

"Momo!" I heard Nelliel scream.

I stopped dead, me legs jerking to a stop. Almost painfully. I stared after Nelliel and Kurosaki as they raced forward to two figures crouched on the ground, holding each other. My eyes widened and my heart felt as if it were going to tear its way out of my chest as one of the figures lifter their head from the other's chest.

I walked forward slowly, my legs heavy and sluggish.

What would she do? What would she say?

**_She could not do anything_**

_No, she would do something. It had been two months since I had…died…wouldn't she be glad?_

_**Not necessarily, I mean, she looks pretty close to that dude**__… _

_Shut up._

**_Whatever you say, little king._**

I shook my head and tried not to stumble towards her.

Her eyes widened and I felt my breath catch in my throat at her surprise, and the tears that started to pool in her eyes.

"Hinamori." I called out to her, my voice surprisingly calm.

I watched as she gently pushed Nelliel off her.

"Shiro-chan?" She croaked and a small hand reached out for me. I took a step forward and went to reach for her when a voice echoed behind me. A voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely surprise!"

Everyone's heads whirled towards the long corridor to out right. There, leisurely walking down with a satisfied grin placed on his lips was Aizen.

Aizen.

I felt my anger boil up to the surface and I had to press down the urge to lunge at him and kill his where he stood.

Let go! Let me kill him. Let me fucking wring his neck all the way around his goddamn shoulders! Let me control your sword! Let. Me. Fucking. Kill. Him!

My hollow was roaring inside my head.

And my entire being was screaming to let Ryukuro take over my body. To let him use my blade to kill him.

But I held strong and only glared at the man.

But Kurosaki was a different story.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He screeched at Aizen, drawing his sword. Nelliel clutched to his arm and turned worried eyes around the room.

Aizen turned his eyes towards Kurosaki, and I took that as my chance to quickly flash over to Hinamori.

She cried as she flung herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to my chest, not wanting to ever let her go.

A sadistic smile appeared on Aizen's face.

"My, it seems that we have quite the reunion happening here." He turned his cold gaze to the man on the floor beside me. I looked at him and my eyes widened.

"Hisagi?"

"Histugaya-taicho.." Hisagi said softly, bowing his head.

"Hana…." I trailed off in question. Did she know that he was alive? Did Kai know?

He gave a small smile, "She knows."

A clap of hands brought me back.

"Oh dear! This is quite touching, I must say, although, it seems as if a few of the actors in this play are missing…" Aizen trailed of and clapped his hands softly.

Doors flung open and wind rushed over us. Hinamori cowered into my chest and I glared at the open door in front of us.

I saw a flash of blue and red and Grimmjow, Rukia, and Renji were soon beside us.

Grimmjow growled. "What'd we miss?"

And then he saw Aizen and I had never seen a man as angry as I had seen him in the moment.

"I'll fucking kill you! Where is she?!" He went to lunge at him, but Renji held him back.

Aizen only chuckled.

"You'll find her, but first, I think you all need a warm up…don't you think?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you, you goddamn son of a…."

"Shit!" I heard Kurosaki yell.

A loud screech had everyone's head whipping around to the blasted hole in the wall.

In front of us were twenty men.

Not normal men.

Not arrancar.

Not normal men.

They were mutants.

And they lunged at us.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MPOV<strong>

I watched as Ichigo, Nel-chan, Renji, Rukia, and Grimmjow charged into battle with the monsters. I couldn't even describe them They were only part man. But some looked more animal than man. Toshiro turned his head towards me and gently pushed me off him.

I grabbed his arm. "Wait! Please I….I…I!" I couldn't speak. I didn't want him to fight, but I knew that I couldn't stop him.

He looked at me with those teal eyes, but they turned to Shuuhei.

"Stay with her. I know you can't fight. But keep her safe, for me." He asked Shuuhei, who only nodded.

I cried silently as Toshiro looked at me once again.

"Hinamori…Please don't cry. I'll be fine." He soothed me and brought his hands to cup my face. He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs and I couldn't help but cry harder.

"I w-w-want you to h-help them….b-b-but…I just l-l-lost you! I…I...I…"

I was cut off by Toshiro's lips gently kissing my forehead.

My eyes widened as I felt him tremble, as I felt his lips on my skin.

His hands shook as he cupped my face.

"I love you, Momo."

And with that, he let go off me and flashed off to join the fight.

I stared after him.

He loved me.

He loved me.

He

Loved

Me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

The battle did not last long, not with our strength, not with our skill. It was almost easy how quickly we beat them.

"Well, that was far too easy."

I turned my head and saw Aizen shaking his head with a hand placed on his forehead.

I growled at him and raised my sword.

As did everyone else.

"Now, now! No need to be hasty."

"What do you want with Hinamori?" I snarled at him, my muscles throbbing from the tension that they were under.

Aizen waved his hand at me and chuckled.

"You mean you haven't figured that out yet?" He smiled at me.

Then suddenly it hit me.

He had all of us rounded up like sheep.

He never wanted Hinamori, or Inoue for that matter. Or even Nel.

He wanted us.

Us, the ones who were among the strongest in the Gotei 13.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Abarai Renji.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Hisagi Shuuhei.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

All masters of Bankai.

All fought against him.

And he had herded us like fucking cattle.

**MPOV**

I stared as realization flashed across Toshiro's face.

Aizen never wanted me.

He wanted them.

But why? Why did he want them when they surely wanted nothing more than to kill him? Than to take away everything he has? To finish what they had started before, whatever was before.

"You never wanted them," It was Shuuhei that spoke. His chest rumbled and I looked behind me to see his face riddled with anger. And pain.

"You never wanted her…" This was Ichigo, I looked back at him and saw pure outrage plastered on his features. He gripped Nel-chan's hand tightly in his.

Renji said nothing as he gripped Rukia's shoulder.

Toshiro simply stared at him with eyes that could kill.

But Grimmjow, I had never seen anyone as mad as he was.

"You bastard! You took her from me! It was a fucking trap! You rounded us up like goddamn fucking sheep! Well, congrats! What the fuck do you want with us? Not to mention you nearly killed one little part of your master fucking plan!" Grimmjow screamed at him.

Aizen merely chuckled again and reached behind him.

"You're mistaken, Grimmjow, it was a simple part of my plan." And he yanked someone forward. A feminine body with auburn hair collapsed onto the ground. Her hands were bound and a she was gagged. Her eyes were closed, and there was a deep gash in her shoulder, blood seeped through her clothing. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

I looked at Grimmjow and saw his face fall, his rage gone, replaced with a pain so unbelievably strong that it broke my heart to just look at his face.

"Orihime…." He whispered, and I felt my eyes tear at the sound of his broken voice.

"Orihime!" He called to her and rushed to her. No one tried to stop him, and Aizen only smiled, and unsheathed his sword.

Everything happens so fast, that I can only hear screams.

"Grimmjow, no!"

"Grimmjow, move! Get out of the way!"

"Grimmjow! Above you!"

And the blue-haired man looked up just as Aizen brought his sword down, its blade piercing Grimmjow in the chest. He stared, wide-eyed.

And that was when gray eyes opened and stared at the love of her life dying.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime cried as Grimmjow's lifeless body fell to the ground, a steady pool of blood soaking his body.

I couldn't look away from his dull, blue eyes that stared at nothing.

I heard more growls and looked around to see more men jump in, once again, a fight began. I tried to find Aizen, but I had lost him.

"Ichigo!"

My head swirled around just in time to see Aizen appear before Ichigo and bring his sword across the red-head's throat. Nel screamed as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Renji, no!"

"Rukia….!"

I sobbed as the friends I had made were struck down, blood spurting, gushing everywhere. It was seeping its way towards me, but I couldn't move. I could only stare.

_Do something. Do something. _

_DO SOMETHING!_

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up, grabbing a stray sword from the ground, I held it out in front of me. And charged at Aizen.

"Momo! Stop, Momo!" His voice made me stop, but not before I saw the blade come down.

"_**MOMO**_!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>TPOV<strong>

Why? Why did he want us?

I blocked an attack and quickly slashed down another mutant. But they just kept coming. They didn't stop coming through the hole in the wall. What in the heaven's was going on? I yelled in frustration and prayed that Hisagi was keeping Momo safe.

"Ichigo!" I turned and saw Aizen's sword slash across his throat. I nearly screamed but my attention was quickly brought back to the fight in front of me.

More screams.

"Renji, no!"

"Rukia…!"

I gritted my teeth and brought down more of these men. They were not dead. They would survive. Why else would Aizen kill them if they did not survive his blade? What would be the point in that?

I yelled in frustration.

But the clanking of a sword had me whirling around.

_No….no, no, no!_

"Momo! Stop, Momo!" I ran to her, my heart pounding in my ears.

Aizen smiles at her and raised his sword.

_No! no, no, no!_

_**Stop him! Stop him! Don't let her die! Stop him! Fucking stop him!**_

She glared at him defiantly.

Let me take over! Let me, king! Let me!

Ryukuro howled inside of me.

And I let him take over.

* * *

><p>dun dun dun!<p>

Anyone know why Aizen wants them all?

please review!


	18. Power in Blood

Oh my goodness! I am forever sorry about the long wait! You see, my computer got fried. Yes. There was a virus that I couldn't fix and it killed my computer. So now, I have a new one, so I will be updating more frequently! (hopefully, but no promises, I'm sorry.) But because of this, I made this chapter much longer! And I hope you guys will forgive me, and I thank whoever has been waiting patiently for the next chapter.

Again, I am forever sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for the delay! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MPOV<span>**

Blood splashed over my face; ran down it like a red river. My eyes stared straight ahead, only seeing his smirking face and the sticky, crimson coloured blade grinning at me mockingly. Pain erupted in my chest and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

No.

No.

His body was hunched over, folded in on itself. His arms limp at his sides, dangling like soggy tree branches, his legs gave out, forcing him to his land on his knees painfully on the ground, although I doubted he could feel it. His once red tunic turned a ghastly pink. His snow white hair had specks of red in it.

No.

I dropped the sword and reached out a hand, not able to get the scream that was clogging my throat free.

That's when I heard the laugh – no, not a laugh, a cackle.

"**Ha…ah ha-ha**!" It wasn't Shiro's laugh…but his body shook with laughter. I went to touch his shoulder, but he suddenly jerked up. I lost my balance and stumbled backwards, falling solidly onto the ground.

I watched as he stood straight, his hair suddenly black, his skin a deathly white – almost greyish tinge to it – and I watched as Aizen's proud, arrogant face contorted in confusion. Shiro – no…was he even Shiro anymore? – latched his hand onto the blade still lodged into his chest. And pulled. Blood came spurting out from the wound, and he turned his head and spat blood onto the ground.

"**Well, that fucking hurt. Damn. Now I have to have this replaced**." The man growled, his voice sounding odd – like a mixture of someone talking underwater and someone suddenly hitting puberty. I couldn't stop staring at him, in shock, in fear, I wasn't sure.

He turns the sword over in his hands before cocking his head to the side, looking at Aizen.

"**Is this yours**?" He asked, but I could tell he already knew the answer. Aizen simply stared at him, confusion still visible in his eyes. Toshiro – the man – nods, then looks down at the sword with a steely glare.

And he snaps it in half.

I hear myself gasp, and finally, he turns his head over his shoulder to look at me.

And his eyes. Oh, god, his eyes.

Not the teal that I fell in love with, no, but a harsh bright yellow that seemed to bore into your very soul.

I shrunk away from his intense gaze and I saw hurt flash across his features.

But I caught the small, sad smile that ghosted over his lips. Then he turned back to Aizen who was staring, somewhat wide-eyed, at Toshiro.

Toshiro let out a laugh. "**'Bout time Kingy let me out! It was getting too damn stuffy in there**!" He waved a hand beside his face, "**Oh**!" He clapped his hands together and jumped in spot. I stared, knowing Toshiro would have never done something like that even if it depended on his life. "**I also wanted to thank you, dear Aizen!**"

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I nearly screamed before I saw teal hair out of the corner of my eye. Nelliel clung to me and whispered in my ear. "Stay quiet. I'm not sure what is happening to Small-chan." I glanced at her and nodded my head, simply watching the scene unfold in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>TPOV<span>**

I felt the blade push through me – and then nothing. I didn't even feel the pain, or hear her scream. If she did. Nothing.

The next thing I knew, I heard myself talking to Aizen, felt a blade snap between my fingers, and heard Nel pull Momo away from me – us….him.

"**Oh! But I also wanted to thank you, dear Aizen**!" I heard him say sweetly; almost too sweetly. I could feel his grin falling into place over my lips; I could hear the cackle that wanted to push its way from his chest into the open air. His eyes darted quickly over Aizen's shoulder, showing us the damage Aizen had caused. But as my – our – eyes settled on the bodies, I noticed something. They were moving. But mostly Kurosaki. I snorted internally. Of course he was the first to come back with his hollow. He never really lost it.

Aizen sneered at us. "What are you thanking me for, you brat?"

Ryuu brought a hand to his chest, "**I'm hurt, old man. I thought this is what you wanted**?" He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side, his maniacal grin plastering across his face, his hands on his hips. I knew that look. He had given it to me. His eyes held the insane aura in them.

He took a step forward, and Aizen took a step back. "What are you talking about?" I could see the he was worried. This isn't what he thought would happen.

HE had planned that once he turned us into hollows, he would control us, then proceed to use us to gain the revenge he couldn't obtain on his own. What he did not count on was our will power to become our own monster. To accept our own monster.

Our eyes travelled once again over Aizen's shoulder. A smirk appeared on our face as we saw Kurosaki pull himself up, horns coming from a full mask, a hole gaping in his chest, claws replacing his fingers, deathly pale skin. A hallow. Shifting to the left, Hisagi's face lifted from the pool of blood, showing a pure white mask with blood red markings the same pattern as his scars – yellow eyes glowing. Rukia groaned, rolling onto her back, and her mask began to form, a purple ribbon ghosting across the nose. Red hair fanned out, and Renji stood, swaying, a mask – equally as white as Rukia's – decorated with sharp geometrical lines – covered his face. And finally a tail whipped around the air and a low growl sounded from the chest of a very angry feline.

I felt excitement brew in our chest; felt the fear coming off Aizen in waves.

"**What am I…**." Ryuu scoffed, throwing his head back and letting out a harsh, blunt laugh. "**Hollows. Each and everyone of us. Monster. Death itself. Created by you**." And suddenly, we were face to face with Aizen. I saw his eyes widen in surprise and I felt the fear on him.

Ryuu grinned as he whispered into Aizen's ear, "**But not yours. Not your monsters**."

* * *

><p><strong><span>MPOV<span>**

He gripped Aizen's shoulders and whirled him around; making him face the creations he had made. Toshiro leaned down, his teeth nearly biting the older man's ear.

"**You see, they don't belong to you. Not like your…**." He looked around and barked out a short chuckle as he scanned the strewn dead bodies – none of them belonging to us. "**Your pets….But thank you**!" Toshiro leaned back away from Aizen as the others began to circle him. We saw Grimmjow's tail swishing, his limbs hunched, quivering and ready to pounce.

"**Thank you for giving us the extra…hmm…how would you call it**?" Toshiro put a hand under his chin, a thoughtful look crossing his features, but it was soon replaced by a look of pure insanity.

I looked over at Aizen, and, although there was still fear evident in the creases his brow formed….there was something…

And before Toshiro could finish his sentence, before anyone could strike, Aizen threw his head back and laughed.

I heard the masked ones growl. I heard Toshiro snarl at the man, his posture changing into something more threatening.

Aizen's cold cut eyes landed on me and I shrunk away into Nel's body.

"What made you think I didn't want her?" He nearly whispered.

And everything moved in slow motion.

Toshiro's body whipped around to face me, a look of pure terror crossing his cold, unfamiliar features, his mouth opened, preparing for a scream.

Aizen disappeared, and I felt Nel being torn away from me and her warmth was replaced by something much colder.

Much more fearful.

Toshiro stopped in his tracks.

"Move and she dies."

No one moved. But I heard a deathly howl and saw Ichigo lean his head forward to bare his…horns?

Toshiro straightened, and his features steeled.

"What does she have to do with this?"

I felt, more than heard, Aizen chuckle.

"Do you not remember the purpose of your travels? Why you were sent with her?" He questioned.

Toshiro said nothing.

Aizen continued, "To bring her to a king to marry – yes? Who do you think that king was? Who do you think threatened war if he did not send his daughter over?"

I felt my head whip around and I glared at the man with as much venom as I could muster. "You killed my family."

He smiled down at me, "Yes, my dear, but only because they would get in the way of everything eventually. Especially your brother."

Anger boils inside of me and I lash out at him, this man…this _monster_. I bring my hand up and slap him across the face, and then bring my fist down across his jaw. I pushed at his chest.

"You killed my brother! For what! _FOR WHAT_?! He did nothing! Nothing and you killed him because he would want to save me…save me from _YOU_!" I shrieked at him and brought my hell down into his foot. He let out a yelp and his hold loosened enough for me to wriggle out of his grasp. I peeled backwards away from him. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder as I seethed.

"**Momo**…." I knew that gravely voice. Toshiro...or the other him.

I shrugged his hand off me.

"I remember now. You had come to meet with my father once. I was small. You had wanted my mother. She declined. But you insisted. That is why…that's why…" I was in hysterics, but I didn't care.

I could feel Toshiro caressing my shoulder reassuringly but even that could not stop the realization that sparked my memories. This man had killed not only my father and brother, but my mother as well. Long ago, I had always wondered why my mother took her own life, what drove her to write that she would rather die than be with someone other than my father.

Now I knew. I knew. Why did he want me? Why did he want my mother?

I doubled over, screaming at him, "Why? Why do you want me? Why did you want my mother?"

I felt Toshiro stiffen; saw Aizen's grin.

"Your blood, my dear, is what I want. That kingdom has been in your family for thousands of years. You have power. Your bloodline has power." He looked at me with those eyes and I wanted nothing more that to cut them out.

"And I want it."

I paled. All of this… killing…because he wanted what my family had? Because of the power that I held?

I was about to scream at him again, but someone beat me to it.

"You son of a bitch! You took everything away from me!" I turned and saw Shuuhei, the mask he was once wearing had disappeared, but his face…I would have preferred if the mask had been on.

I have never seen such anger.

Aizen simply laughed. "Of course, my friend. How else could I have gotten what I wanted? By being nice and polite?"

I stepped forward before Shuuhei could respond. I heard a choked sound escape Toshiro and figured it was a warning, but I did not heed to it.

"You say you want my power, but you can't handle it. You cannot rule land without its people loving you. You can't run a kingdom out of fear."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that this isn't getting confusing…aha! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
